Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by ulvgrl79
Summary: Bella and Alice go to Los Angeles when Edward and Jasper go hunting. They get into trouble along the way. Will Edward and Jasper find them in time?
1. Chapter 1

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

(1) Wager

I shifted comfortably on the bed feeling Edward's arm cold and stiff beneath my head. He moved his arm slightly back to lay my head on the pillow. I breathed deeply and stared into his eyes. His eyes were pitch black, deeper than ever, with the faint purplish bruises under his eyes more pronounced.

"I won't be gone long." He said and tilted his head down whispering his words. He brought his finger under my jaw and stroked my lips with his pinkie.

"I know you have to go. It doesn't mean I have to like it," I said and snuggled deeper in the blanket. The frigid night was making my toes numb. I risked it to be next to Edward, I would risk anything to lie next to him. I hated when he left to hunt. I sulked and drew in deep breaths.

"I will be thinking of you the whole time we are away." Edward leaned next to my ear and kissed my check. His cool lips brushed my skin and I shivered, body chills. I rubbed my finger down his arm and felt his granite skin as smooth as ever. No body lotion no matter how expensive could imitate Edward's skin texture.

"I don't like that you wait a long time to hunt, it's too dangerous." I said and looked at his face. I saw the hesitancy flicker in his eyes even though he tried to remain neutral. This was killing me, him to stalling to eat so I could have him with me.

"Don't be ridiculous I'm fine." He moved his face closer to mine. I stared at his perfect cheekbones carved and distinct. He leaned closer and I remembered to breathe. He molded his lips to mine and kissed me gently. I sat up and put my arms around his neck. I kissed his lips feeling his tongue slightly playing with mine. I bent my head to kiss his neck. I felt him stiffen.

"Sorry," I mumbled and withdrew. I happened to know that my blood was a thousand times more tempting when he was hungry. I leaned against the pillows and stared at his reaction.

"Just give me a minute." He leaned back and stared out the window. "I'll be fine." He sat beside me and pulled me onto his lap. "Okay, I can stand to be near you." He laughed and played with my hair.

"Do you ever notice how we never watch TV together or play a board game?" I asked stroking his forearm with my fingers.

"Would you like to watch TV, I think I have Monopoly the first edition somewhere?" He asked and stared at me. He had a worried look on his face like it never dawned on him to bring a TV into his bedroom.

"No, I was just wondering that's all. Do you mean the first ever edition of Monopoly?" I said playfully and continued to caress his forearm. I looked up and saw Edward's eyes become thoughtful. He looked down and stared intensely at me.

"Bella, whatever you want to do, no matter what, I will do for you." He proclaimed and gathered his arms around me. "I want you to be happy." He leaned forward and gently embraced me.

"Do you think I take you for granted?" I couldn't help myself. I had to know. Instantly I felt his arms stiffen around me. He looked at me questioningly confusion lurking behind his eyes. I asked a question he wasn't prepared for. He gazed at me for a while and thoughtfully paused before answering.

"No, I don't think that ever. Why would you ask me that?" I felt his arms loosen around me. He moved to the edge of the bed and sat with his back towards the glass wall. His eyes burned through me.

"It was nothing really. I was talking to Alice, and she mentioned that in our conversation that's all." I stammered and moved to the edge of the bed, beside him.

"What was the conversation about?" I could tell Edward was controlling his emotions. I knew that part of his behavior well. He acted nonchalantly but yearning smoldered behind his every word.

"Forget it, it's okay. It was just a silly conversation." I muttered and slid down to the pillows.

Edward appeared beside me. He held my hands and whispered softly. "I'm not upset, please tell me."

"Don't get mad at Alice she didn't mean any harm, okay?" I held his eyes waiting for his nod.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I won't get upset at Alice." He held his tongue because chances were he was going to get upset either way.

"We were talking about relationships yesterday. We were in my bedroom, studying for the History final. Well I was studying and Alice was painting her nails." I begin and noticed Edwards face. He was listening closely but thoughtlessly ran his fingers through my hair.

'And then what?" He asked letting go of my strand of hair and put both hands behind his head. He arched his face and took a small breath.

"Well, she asked me why I didn't like for you to go hunting with Jasper and Emmett." I said and stared at his reaction. So far no emotion flickered across his face. He nodded and frowned.

"What did you tell her?" He released one of his hands and put it on my leg and rubbed my thigh softly.

I was having trouble concentrating. I could feel his hand stroking and rubbing my leg. "Umm, I said it bothered me when you went away. I didn't like when you were gone."

"Oh," he stopped rubbing my leg and propped on one arm. "You don't have to worry about me leaving you. It's an impossibility." His words were inflicted with desire.

"Okay, then she added that there would be times when you leave. She said that I shouldn't take it for granted that you'll always be near me." I bent down and swung my hair to hide my face.

"Alice can be quite annoying. I don't know why she is planting these thoughts in your head." He was definintly angry. He was now standing beside the bed with his fists clenched. He darted to the door.

"Please Edward you said you weren't going to get angry." I threw his own words back into the conversation. He paused at the doorway. He walked back to me.

"I know what I promised. I do not take you for granted either. I know you will not act rashly." He said and moved next to me on the bed. He began to kiss my shoulder.

Now I paused. "What do you mean I won't act rashly?"

"Bella, its not in your nature to be uncontrollable. I just know that you will listen when I tell you to do something." He murmured. His lips slid up to my cheek.

"Wait, do you think I'm predictable, boring." I stated and moved to look him in the eyes. I saw the guilt of what he said.

"Not that I think your predictable just constant. You know what I mean. I don't have to worry about you." He smiled and moved closer.

"That makes me angry. You think I'm boring." I said and folded my arms.

"Bella, your not boring. You're anything but boring. Now stop being ridiculous."


	2. Chapter 2

(2) Sneaky

"Now I'm being ridiculous," I hissed and moved towards the front door. I was mad, no not mad but furious at Edward.

He remained on the bed and glanced up at me. He ran his hand through his beautiful bronzed hair and moved the tresses seamlessly.

I folded my arms and looked out the window. I was wondering why it never occurred to me before that he thought I was boring. Surely, he didn't want a girlfriend who partied all night and drank excessively. I stared at him. No, he did not. But what could I offer Edward that he didn't already have or could acquire with the mountain of money he had.

"Are you okay?" He asked and walked towards me. He moved with caution and put one hand on my shoulder.

I swallowed my anger as a new plan formulated in my brain. I was praising heaven that he couldn't read my mind. I needed an accomplice and had the perfect candidate, it was her fault after all. I smiled sweetly and hugged Edward.

He relaxed and he firmly wrapped his arms around me. "I love you," he whispered, and stroked my back.

"I love you too," I said and put my arm around his waist. Edward opened the door and we walked into the hallway.

"Jasper, it's time," he said and went into the living room. I stood beside him and watched him gather his belongings. He took his cell phone and put it in his pocket. He grabbed a jacket for himself and needlessly put it on. "I don't want to appear inconspicuous."

"Of course not," I said as Alice and Jasper entered the living room. Alice stood three paces behind Jasper and had a frown on her face.

I glanced at her while Edward stiffened. "Alice, we will talk when I return." He said and moved to the door. Jasper stared at Alice but Alice just smiled and nodded. They clutched hands and Jasper stood beside Edward.

"Be safe," I said and saw Jasper snort. Edward looked at me and gave me a heartbreaking smile. "Always," he said and kissed my lips.

They both left and I saw them running through the forest. Now, in order for my plan to work I had to fool Alice until Edward was too far away to do anything.

I turned to Alice and smiled. She smiled back and gave me a questioning look.

"How mad is he?" She said. "On a scale of anger how mad is he?"

"Eight, but he's also mad because he's hungry so probably a six." I said and implemented my plan. "You know Alice I was wondering how to apply mascara. I mean, I think Edward might like me to be a little more girly, don't you."

"Definitely, I can do a makeover." She clapped her hands. "Starting with your hair." She gave me a disapproving look. I laughed and she grabbed my hand. "Let's get started."

She dragged me to her gigantic bathroom with every beauty product imaginable. I saw many items I would not have the first clue what to do with. She sat me at the vanity and began to brush my hair.

"So, did Edward mention to you what he was particularly mad about?" She said and plugged in her curling iron.

"I told him about our conversation." I said without bothering to lie to her. What's the use? She would find out soon enough.

"Hmm," she grabbed a clip and sectioned my hair. I saw my hair wind around the barrel. She made lustrous waves out of my mousy hair. I was amazed.

"Wow, this looks great." I cringed inside because I was dying to run my fingers through the waves.

"Yes, with extra time in the morning you could achieve this look all the time." She grinned and began to apply the makeup.

Alice choose a beautiful top and paired it with my favorite jeans. I stared at the outfit and smiled. It was perfect. I would need to look different.

"What about you Alice?" I stared at her perfect hair and face.

"What?"

"You're going to need an outfit too."

"Why?"

"Because I think we should go out. I mean nothing weird just a girls night out." I said and stared at her shocked expression.

"Really," she squealed. She clapped excitedly and went to her closet. She pulled a sequined top. I shook my head. She grabbed a halter-top with lace at the bottom. I smiled and gave a thumbs up.

We both looked at our reflections in the mirror. It was amazing. We looked beautiful. I saw a different girl staring back at me. I kinda liked it.

"So are we going to Seattle or staying near Forks?" She went with me into the garage. I saw Edwards Volvo gleaming under the lights of the garage.

"Umm, Seattle." I said and walked to the car.

Alice grabbed the keys to the Volvo.

"Alice, maybe we could take your car." I said and saw her reaction.

"But you never want to drive the Porsche. You like Edward's car." God, I was predictable.

"Tonight I want to take your car."

"Okay."

She opened the door and we slid into the luxurious seats. The car smelled unbelievable and the leather shined. I ran my hands over the smooth dashboard.

"Ready." I said and buckled my belt.

Alice roared the car to life. It was quiet like a cat. But powerful and the engine purred. She opened the garage door automatically and directed the car to the dirt road. Her headlights were on and the ground illuminated under the glare.

She drove to the edge of town by the Forks sign. We were waiting at a red light.

"Alice, I was thinking maybe we should go to another place. I mean I so rarely leave when Edwards not here. We can have a mini adventure. Just you and me."

"Where do you want to go?" She said and smiled expectantly.

.


	3. Chapter 3

(3) Speed

"Los Angeles." I said and glanced at Alice. She was glowing. Her skin looked luminescent under the dashboard lights. Her expression became exalted. She reached down and pulled out a CD.

"I had a feeling we were going to need this."

"What is it?" I stared at the CD and watched her push it into the player.

"I knew one day we would take a road trip. Well actually I hoped we would. It's a mixed CD of road trip songs." She pushed play and instrumental music filled the car.

I laughed and rolled my window up. She turned the dial up and Joan Jett's _I love Rock_ _and Roll_ blared from the speakers.

"This is awesome." I said and sang along to the song. Alice joined me then I fell silent. Alice had a beautiful voice better than any pop singer. I couldn't ruin the song as she sang.

"Come on." She said and motioned for me to join in.

"I love rock and roll, put another dime in the juke box and dance with me." I sang and Alice stepped on the gas.

We turned on the 5 freeway and passed the Washington welcome sign. The night turned dusky and the light filtered through the trees. Everything was orange as the sun sank into the ocean. I watched the lighthouses turn on their beacons. I wondered what Edward would think? Would he be mad? He really caused this behavior. He could only blame himself.

"Alice, how fast are you going?" I could feel the car rocking underneath the wind.

"Not fast." She said and lowered the dashboard lights.

"How fast?" I said and watched her guilty expression.

"Ninety-five."

"Holy cow, slow down. I want to make it to LA in one piece." I yelled and saw Alice turn my direction.

"Bella, I am a very good driver. Probably better than Edward, I let my instincts guide me."

"Alice, I don't know."

"Trust me." She smiled and turned her attention to the highway.

Kelly Clarkson's, Since You've Been Gone, played and I folded my arms across my chest. Why am I fighting with Alice? Didn't I want to be more adventurous? I needed to chill out. The new Bella doesn't get scared and certainly wants to have more fun.

"Okay, fine, sorry for being a downer." I said and turned the music up.

"Finally, let me show you how fast the Porsche can really go." She smiled and moved the clutch into gear.

"Umm, Alice not to be a worrier but how fast does this car go?"

"This car has 415 horsepower, six cylinder, goes zero to sixty in 3.8 seconds, and Rosalie tweaked the engine she upped the torque and curbed the weight, so it's probably way faster."

"I don't know what that means." I grimaced but it sounded extremely fast.

"It's top speed use to be 193 mph, now it's closer to 210 or 220 mph. something like that."

"Wow."

"I know this highway it's fairly clear except for the occasional lumber truck. Let's open her up." She revved the engine.

I closed my eyes and gripped the seatbelt. Alice pressed the clutch and switched gears. Suddenly the bottom of my stomach dropped out. I felt like I was on a roller coaster. I gulped and opened one eye. I saw nothing but blurry lines flowing across the windshield. Oh Jesus, I shut my eyes again.

"Hey, you're missing the scenery." She said.

"It's okay, I don't like scenery. I'm more of a destination girl. Just get me there in one piece." I sighed and prayed that Alice was looking at the road not my horrified expression.

The car suddenly lost its immense power. I felt the car surge forward then Alice pulled off the highway.

"You broke it." I gasped.

"No, I ran out of gas." She said and groaned.

"I don't suppose you have extra gas."

"You suppose correctly."

"How did you run out of gas?" I asked incredulously. Duh, she didn't know my diabolical plan to go to Los Angeles. She grimaced and opened the driver side door.

I opened the passenger door and walked to the edge of the highway. No cars could be seen on either side. The road was pretty empty not to mention pitch black. I felt a sudden chill run over my spine.

"Can't you just carry the car to a gas station?" I questioned and shrugged my shoulders. Good idea, Bella.

"Umm, I'm pretty sure that it would be noticeable if a petite girl was carrying a thousand pound piece of machinery."

"How far are we?"

"We are in Oregon. Actually were near the California state line about 300 miles or so. We made good time. Unfortunately we are seven miles from a gas station."

"Oh, crap."

"Yes, that's correct, Oh crap."

A blinding light turned the curve on the highway. It was heading in our direction.

"Let's hitchhike to the gas station." Alice said and pulled out her purse. She beeped the Porsche to lock it and stood at the edge of the road.

"Umm, Alice but were girls."

"No you're a girl. I'm a vampire." She grinned and held her thumb out.

"Alice, just let Edward know where were at." I suggested.

"I can't besides he would just take us home, were having fun damn it. I didn't get you all dressed up for nothing. Alice Cullen promised a good time and I deliver!"

"I don't think this is a good idea." I said and moved next to her.

"It'll be okay." She said as the truck moved closer. I gasped because the truck started to slow down and I heard the brakes squeal.


	4. Chapter 4

(4) Beau

Unfortunately I was the one standing next to the truck's muffler. It let out a black cloud of exhaust and I choked on the fumes. Alice looked back at me and made sure I wasn't going to cough to death.

The truck door swung open and the cab's light filled the dark night.

A man's voice shouted gravely. "Come in."

I clutched Alice's arm and silently dug my nails into her skin. She calmly moved my fingers and gripped my hand. Thankfully Alice got in the cab first.

I got a better look at the truck driver, which was not a good sight for my eyes. His T-shirt was stained and had a big hole above his shoulder. He wore a baseball hat low on his eyes which looked suspicious and tired. The cab smelled awful. It was a smell mixed with body odor and beef jerky. I felt like throwing up.

Alice slid in the seat and introduced herself. She was always polite even to the degenerate. I simply shrugged and moved as close to the passenger door as I could get. My thigh was in pain the door handle was digging through my jeans to my bone. I shifted but it didn't help.

"What happened to you, girls?" He said with a smirk and reached over Alice. I made a noise but Alice just patted my shoulder. He was reaching for his water bottle wedged in the front seat. Oh God, I almost had a heart attack.

Alice turned slightly and gave me a warning look. I knew that look. I had nothing to be afraid of Alice could annihilate him with one hand. I still couldn't help being scared I wasn't a super girl.

"We ran out of gas." She said and looked towards the road. She had a glazed expression and she looked at the driver and narrowed her eyes.

What did that mean? I bit my lip the question burned on my tongue. What did he do? What was he going to do?

I silently poked Alice and she nodded her head. "I saw a sign for a gas station about seven miles up the road." Alice said.

"Yeah, that's the last gas station for at least fifty miles. Where you headed?" He asked.

"LA for some good old fashioned fun." She said and bit her lip. "Now, we aren't going to have any trouble going to that gas station are we, Beau?"

"How did you know my name, you a psychic or something?" Beau said and looked questioningly at Alice. I saw him flinch and press his foot on the gas.

"It's on your jacket." She picked up the jacket from the floor and showed it to him.

"You got some skills girly. No we ain't gonna have trouble going to the gas station." He laughed and I got a closer look at his corroded teeth.

That was disgusting. I clutched my stomach and wished Edward was here to protect me. What would he say? The first time I go out on an adventure and he has to come save the day. What was Alice chopped liver? She could easily protect me yet I was extremely nervous sitting in this enclosed space.

"What kind of car was that anyway a Ferrari?" Beau said and Alice stared at the radio.

"No, it's a Porsche actually I got it as a gift."

"Really, what did you have to do to get that kinda present?"

"I had to guard something valuable with my life." She proclaimed and stared at his hand.

"Wow, must have been really important." Beau said and laughed like a maniac. He shifted again. Why did he keep shifting? It looked like he had to go to the bathroom.

"Exceptionally important." Alice smiled at me and I gave her a sheepish grin. I was glad she was beside me. Although that wise old saying kept running through my head. Be careful what you wish for. I wanted adventure now I had tons of it.

Alice smirked and watched Beau. She was breathing evenly and I heard her breath intake after a minute or so.

Beau reached behind the seat and held a gun. He chuckled and laid it across his lap. What was he doing? Alice sat there calm and rational. She didn't even seem upset.

"Now, I'm going to take you back to that Porsche and your going to give me the keys." Beau said and lifted the gun.

I stared wide-eyed at the gun. I moved my hand over the door handle but Alice turned and mouthed "no". I was preparing to jump but she restrained my arm.

"Now that plan won't work Beau for two reasons. The first reason is it's really out of gas. The second reason is that the car was a gift and that would be rude to take a gift from someone. Beau, be reasonable put the gun away and let us out."

"Why would I do a stupid thing like that?" He said and released the safety.

"Because Beau if you think I'm going to let you shoot us and take my car then you are stupid. Give me the gun." She held out her hand.

He laughed and lifted the gun. I plastered myself against the driver side door. He was halfway raising the gun when Alice plucked it from his hand. She turned the gun around and put the safety back on. Then staring at Beau she put the gun between both hands and twisted the metal. The bullets fell out and the barrel splintered. It was useless.

Beau looked like he might throw up.

"You have bad manners Beau. I don't like that." Alice said and tossed the gun on the floor. "I think I might have to teach you how to respect a woman."

The truck jerked to a stop. I could see the gas station a hundred yards from where we were.

"I have your information Beau if you so much as touch another person without their consent. I will find you and twist you just like I did with your gun." She grabbed him by the shirt. "Are we clear?"

He mumbled.

"Are we clear?"

"Yes." He said and lurched far away from Alice. Alice turned to him and smiled. "Thanks for the ride Beau we'll walk from here."

I clamored out of the truck and fell to the ground. My knees were shaky. Alice hopped down right before the truck roared away.

"Alice, we almost died." I said and hugged her tightly.

"Bella, we were never in danger." She looked dazed again and turned to me. "Edward knows he and Jasper are searching for us. I've been careful not to think of our exact location but they know the general vicinity."

"Then hurry and get the gas." I said and ran to keep up with Alice.

We raced inside the gas station and Alice asked the man for a gas can. We filled the gas and sealed the lid. I went to Alice and she looked at the forest.

"Alice what's wrong?" I said and tapped her arm.

She held up a hand with her finger motioning for me to wait. I stood helplessly and waited for her to finish.

"Okay, let's go."

"What did you do?"

"I was imagining the area of Seattle and blending your voice with that area. I think I fooled him. Now Bella this I'm afraid you might not like."

"What?" I said and looked at Alice in alarm.


	5. Chapter 5

(5) B.R.B

Alice started to smile then turned towards the road. "Okay here's the plan, I'm going to go back to get the Porsche and I'll come back for you in five minutes flat."

"What?" I said and followed her to the edge of the road. The ground was so uneven I managed to stumble.

"The plan is I'm going to go back and get the Porsche…" I interrupted Alice with my hand gesture.

"I heard what you said, your leaving me alone. Alone, in the forest with nobody to be next to me, you are breaking your promise to protect me." I pointed my finger.

Alice shifted uncomfortably. She was in her negotiation mode and wanted me to accept her weak explanation.

"Bella, I can go so much quicker without you. Plus, I don't want the gas to spill on you. That wouldn't be good for you or your clothing. We didn't bring extra clothes. Please Bella, I'll be four minutes don't worry."

"I thought you said it was going to take five minutes." I said and walked slowly.

"Four minutes I swear. I will come back and get you in four minutes zero seconds." She stared at me and picked up the gas can. The gas sloshed a little under her strength.

"I'm timing you starting now." I proclaimed and made the gesture of holding up my watch.

"I'll be right back."

She was gone. She ran through the trees and I already lost sight of her. I sighed and moved to the trees. I knew one thing I wasn't going to wait for Alice visible from the highway.

I parted a few branches and sat on a tree stump. I drew my jacket in closer, the wind had picked up. My hair swished in front of my face and I tucked it into my jacket. I looked down at my watch. It's only been one minute that sucked.

I rested my hand on the tree and thought of Edward. He must be going crazy with worry. A part of me felt guilty for deceiving him but another part felt satisfaction. So what if he was worried? I worried so much when he went to hunt perhaps he would know what it felt like. So childish, but then again I was a teenager he on the other hand was older he should know better. _What was that?_

I froze and felt the prickles of my skin shiver down my arm. _What was that?_ Something moved touching my hand. Oh my god, don't lose your mind. I slowly looked down at my hand and saw a gigantic spider crawling on my finger. Then I screamed. I flew both hands in the air and ran to the clearing. My heart felt like a hammer beating in my chest threatening to burst through.

Was Alice crazy? She left me, a danger magnet alone, for less than one minute and a huge spider bothered me. Relax, it's just a spider nothing to worry about. I saw headlights coming down the road. I waited impatiently tapping my foot. I was furious with Alice. She was in trouble. The car slowed and I saw the shape of the car. I gulped it wasn't the Porsche.

My brain stopped working shouldn't I have ran back through the trees. Too late now the car approached and I turned sideways. Please pass by and leave do not stop.

The car rolled past me and stopped. Great, just go and leave me alone. It rolled backwards. Oh God, I'm going to be kidnapped. Edward I need help. Why couldn't he read my mind? I screamed internally and peeked at the door of the car. The window rolled down and an arm hung out. A hairy arm with a tanned color.

"Hey," said a man's voice. What was wrong with this area? Crazed truck drivers and rapists traveled freely. Where was the police?

I ignored the voice and walked a little further. The car jerked to a stop and the two doors opened. Oh crap. Two guys walked towards me. The driver was short and fat. He was walking next to the taller guy. The tall guy was the passenger. They both looked at one another and smiled. The short guy pulled his T-shirt out from his jeans while the tall guy zipped up his jacket.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?" The tall guy said and stopped about three feet from me.

"I'm not alone." I said and moved a small step back.

"What did you get in a fight with your boyfriend?" The short one said and laughed. He noticed my step back and moved forward.

"No my friend is coming back any second. Actually you should leave if she sees you bothering me she's going to be mad." I said bravely and bit my lip. I just revealed that my friend was a girl and these guys almost laughed out loud. I should of said boyfriend but my brain was not working properly.

"It's okay we have room for both of you. Actually, we were going to a party and needed to bring party favors." The short one said and high fived his friend.

Did they really just high five in front of me? I looked at my watch. Four minutes were up. Where was Alice?

"What's your name?" The tall guy said and leered at me. Why do guys do that leering? It's not attractive. I shuddered and looked at the road. Please, Alice come and get these guys away from me.

"Hey, what's your name?" The tall guy said again and looked angry.

"Bella," I whispered and struggled to fight the tears building in my throat.

"Bella, that's a pretty name. Bella, don't worry we'll be gentle." He said and I saw two bright headlights zooming towards us. I could feel my heartbeat again.

The Porsche skidded next to me and Alice threw the door open. "Get in." She ordered and jumped out of the driver's side. She had a menacing look and glared at the two guys.

"What you want to join the party?" The short guy said and laughed. Alice walked up to the short guy and got right in his face.

"You want to say that again?" She said and folded her hands into a fist. The tall guy went behind Alice. He moved to grab her but Alice moved and he fell to the floor. She grabbed the short fat guy and lifted him two feet off the ground. "I didn't think so." She dropped him and walked back to the Porsche. The two guys stared at her wide-eyed and ran to their car.

I watched them drive away and turned to Alice. "Your late."

"Actually I made it with a few seconds to spare your watch must be slow." She said and drove to the highway.

"Alice do not ever leave me again." I said and shuddered. I almost died or could have been really hurt.

"Bella, you're the worst kind of trouble because it follows you everywhere. Let's try to enjoy our adventure. I think Edward might know where we got stalled. He's only following small breadcrumbs too little to really have a clue." She said and made the turn to the interstate.

A bright blue car pulled up beside us. The window rolled down and a man waved for Alice to roll her window down. Alice rolled down her window partway.

"Nice car." Said the man and snorted.

Alice slowed slightly and shouted. "Nicer than yours."

The man threw his head back and laughed. "It's a standard car don't feel bad though it is kind of girly."

Alice was mad. She slowed to forty mph and snorted. "It may be standard but it's not some fake engineered piece of crap. This car can annihilate yours without a strain."

The guy lost his smile and turned a shade of red. "Care to bet to see whose car is faster? It's okay if you're scared you are a girl after all."

Alice turned to me. "Don't worry Bella I'm not going to race that idiot. I wouldn't subject you to his infant game." She patted my arm. "I know you are scared."

I made a disgusted noise and released my seatbelt. I leaned over Alice. "YOUR ON." I shouted and went back to my seat.

I saw Alice smile with satisfaction and rev her engine. She stopped dead center in the middle of the highway. The guy pulled up beside her.

"The highway stretches for one mile west of the mountain ridge. We stop before the elevation hits 245 ft. First one to make it to Porter Exit wins." He smiled and pulled his ball cap over his head. He revved his engine and I saw the car shaking. He quietly shook his head already confidently winning in his mind.

Alice turned to me. "Bella, are you sure?"

"Can you win?"

She gave me a disapproving look. "Of course."

"Then do it." I said and pulled my seatbelt to me and locked it in place. "Umm, Alice what kind of car does he have, is it fast?"

"It's a Dodge Viper." She said and turned the dash lights on.

"Is it fast?"

"Yes I love a challenge should we race for pink slips?"

"No, just race for fun." I said. What's wrong with me? I definitely am going crazy. The guy honked his horn. I saw the car clearly it was beautiful. White racing stripes glided down the body. The chrome shined from the overhead moon.

"How do we start the race?" I said and Alice turned and shouted. "GO"


	6. Chapter 6

(6) Pay Back

The car took off like a bullet. The backend zigzagged for a second and plummeted forward. I grabbed the seatbelt and gripped the shoulder strap. I looked at Alice and she smiled confidently. Her expression never changed even though she was going extremely fast.

I shuddered and felt the cool breeze infiltrate the car.

The trees were blurry and I started to close my eyes. No, I said to myself. You can't be a wuss forever. I stubbornly opened my eyes. The first thought I had was I better not die. The second thought was I wish I were having this adventure with Edward. Although, it really wouldn't be an adventure because he would not risk my life in any way.

I saw the Dodge Viper's bumper trailing behind. He was going to lose. How could he not? The Porsche was too modified to lose. I liked the danger though it was an adrenaline rush.

Alice passed the mountain ridge and was approaching a bridge. Wait, we were going over a bridge?

Alice shifted to go faster. No, I screamed internally the bridge was too small for two cars to go side by side. One of us was going to crash.

I saw the bridge getting bigger and bigger as we accelerated. I turned to Alice.

"Alice, stop. Please were not going to make it!"

"Yes," she shifted again. "We Are!"

The cars were nose to nose. I cringed and saw the Porsche pull ahead.

The car almost flew over the bridge it took only two seconds. My life flashed before my eyes a little too quickly. The only image I saw was Edward's heartbreakingly beautiful face.

The Dodge Viper trailed and struggled to keep up.

We made it to Porter Exit. I sighed as Alice slowed the car down.

I saw the guy pull by our side. "Funny you never mentioned a bridge." Alice said and glared at him.

"I meant to but you took off." He said and scowled. "You won anyway."

"Yes I'm awesome!" Alice said scoffing and turned to roll the window up.

The guy revved his engine and left. I saw the Dodge Viper disappeared into the darkness.

"Let's get going." Alice said and went towards the mountain pass.

"Alice, does Edward know where I'm at?" I asked because I had the strange feeling that he knew much more than she was letting on.

Alice was a good liar but I was beginning to detect her honesty factor. She looked away.

"He knows." She grinned shyly.

"WHAT?" I said and started to open the door.

"He won't come unless I call him. He is truly upset about your fight. He doesn't want to shelter you. He only wants you to be happy."

"You two are unbelievable." I muttered.

"You aren't having fun." She said and started to frown.

"I was until I knew our little trip was supervised."

"Bella, lets just go to Los Angeles and we can go to Santa Monica. I'm sure you like the beach right?"

I folded my arms across my chest and sulked. "I don't care do whatever you want."

"You'll be okay." She said and turned the car. We headed over the passes and I didn't utter a word.

I saw the sign that said Los Angeles 300 miles. We did arrive fast.

"Alice, you owe me." I said and glanced at her.

"I know I am sorry."

"I know how you can make it up to me."

"How?" She said then she turned to me. "No way! NO FRIGGIN WAY!"

"Oh come on. You beat guys up and race cars but this your afraid of." I said and laughed.

"Bella you have completely lost your reasoning. There is no way I'm agreeing to this!"

"Alice, you don't have a choice. I won't talk to you the whole time and ruin your night if you don't let me." I said and grinned. She wanted to play dirty well two people can play that game.

"I do not want to do this." She said and pulled over to the side of the road. "Your not going to change your mind are you?" She stared warily at me.

"Nope, you've got to be crazy." I said and laughed. I'll show Edward the spy and Alice the traitor a whole new reason to not mess with me.

"So what is it yes or no?" I said and stared expectantly at Alice.


	7. Chapter 7

(7) Drive

"It's a big NO." She said and stared at me. She shook her head and muttered under her breath. I opened the window and felt the cool breeze.

"Alice, can I use your phone?" I asked and lifted my eyebrows. I saw her hesitate. She reached inside her jacket pocket and handed me her new I phone.

"Go ahead, he's going to say no." She smirked and continued driving down the highway.

I stared at her new phone and sucked in a deep breath. "Call him, I don't know how to use your phone." I rolled my eyes and put the phone in her hand.

It rang three times before he answered it. I heard rustling in the background. An animal noise blared through the speakers. I grimaced and forced through the conversation.

"Edward?" I asked and bit my lower lip. He would not be happy with my decision.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked quickly and I heard a silence. He probably moved further away from Jasper and the horrible animal noise.

"It's okay I know what's going on. I'm not mad at you or Alice. Well actually I was mad but now I'm okay." I said and glanced at Alice. She had no expression on her face, great now she chose not to interfere.

"Wait, I am confused. What are you talking about?" He asked acting his part flawlessly.

"You and Alice faking me out. I know that you know about the scary truck driver, the weird, creepy guys, and Alice's car race. I know everything. What would be the point in pretending I don't? Although I do want to ask Alice if I can do something with her permission since it's her car but I wanted to let you know too." I said and heard a stressed silence.

"What is it you want to do with Alice's car?" He said each word distinctly. He was measuring caution with his tone. I knew that tone it was right before the explosion of emotion released from his fury.

"I want to drive Alice's car." I said and waited for Edward's furious response. I knew deep down that he would say no. But I was ready with my plea I wouldn't give up without a fight.

"Absolutely not Bella. That is out of the question." He declared and I knew he was doing a masterful job of controlling his outrage.

"Okay, but Edward. I don't think it's fair that I was manipulated by Alice for almost the entire trip and tricked into thinking that I was on my own." I started and paused to make sure he hadn't disconnected the phone. This was so much easier in person when he could see my pouting face.

"Go on." He said quietly as if he knew my intended pause was to make sure he was still there.

"I am not asking your permission to drive Alice's car. That's Alice's choice but I just want you to stay put when I do drive the car. You can't come and rescue me besides I promise to be safe." I vowed and gripped her phone. I hoped that he would take into consideration my argument before he came bolting to where we were.

"Bella," he began and I imagined him pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. "I can't agree to not rescue you. I am being pretty agreeable with this adventurous girl's trip but I have to draw the line somewhere." He proclaimed and sighed deeply.

"Edward, I guess I see your point. I mean I think it's okay that you don't trust Alice to take care of me." Alice raised her eyebrows but I continued finally a reaction from the girl.

"After all nobody can do a great job of protecting me except for you. I totally understand that you don't believe she is capable of keeping me safe, it's cool." There I let the words sit with Alice and Edward. I am quite pleased with this statement. Alice prides herself on her ability to keep me safe.

I saw Alice fuming as I said each sentence. I didn't promise to play by the rules. They deserved to be manipulated after the scheme they pulled earlier.

I heard Edward groan because he knew that Alice was furious at what I just told him. Alice calmly reached her hand out for the phone. I rejoiced inside and gave it to her.

"Edward, I don't want you to misconstrue what I say so I will say this once. How dare you think I cannot protect Bella? I have done a fantastic job so far." She looked at me and I gave her an encouraging nod.

"No, Edward you cannot come and get us we are having so much fun." Alice complained and tilted her head under the phone. She gripped the steering wheel.

"Edward Cullen you stay in that forest. Besides by the time you get to us we will already be in Los Angeles." Alice hesitated. "Edward please be reasonable and I will be careful and yes no foolishness. Okay, here she is." She said and gave the phone back to me.

"Yes?" I asked innocently and heard Edward sigh again.

"Nothing is ever easy when it comes to you, Bella. I will not interfere with your night but I will warn you that if it looks like you are in trouble. I will come." He stated and I heard the determination behind the words.

"Edward, I will be safe. I will see you at home, later." I said and waited for him to reply.

"Okay, love of my life, be careful." He said sincerely but still a little wary.

"I love you. Don't worry so much. If vampires got gray hair your hair would be completely gray by now." I said laughing and disconnected.

"So isn't this great. Do you need to find a clear road or are we going to do this on the highway?" I asked and turned towards Alice.

"Your not serious. Bella, this is a Porsche not your ancient truck were talking about here. I don't know if I can let you drive it."

"Alice Cullen! You heard Edward say it was fine please Alice."

"Well," She said and looked flustered.

"Alice, please, it's all I want to do." I pleaded and made the pout face. It worked on Edward it might work on Alice too.

"Bella, you are dangerous. I don't know how Edward resists your pleas. I am only agreeing to this because I am sitting right next to you and will be able to take over if necessary."

I smiled and shrugged. "Sure Alice fine whatever." She slowed the car and I jumped out.

I walked to the driver's side and saw Alice slide over to the passenger side. She watched me get in and waited until I fastened my seatbelt.

"Okay, basic introduction. The clutch is by your left foot and the gears are…"

"Alice I know how to drive a stick shift Edward taught me."

"Okay then." She gestured with her hand. "Let's go."

I turned the key and started the car. I put the car in drive and released the clutch. The car lurched forward and stalled.

"Crap."

"Here put your foot on the clutch and pump. Now start it." She watched my feet and grimaced.

"Okay, here we go." I started to go and stopped suddenly. "Wait, I thought I saw a deer."

"It was nothing let's go."

I took off again and guided the car to the highway. I was gripping the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles were white. Wow, I am actually driving her car. Crazier things have happened. I saw the sign for Los Angeles gleam ahead.

"Alice you're the best friend I ever had." I said and smiled at her.

"I don't think you have much to compare me to." She said and watched my movements as I drove.

"Okay had enough?" She asked

"Just five more minutes." I said and moved the gears. We were going sixty and began to hit seventy.

"Okay speed racer time to slow down." She said and looked at me.

"The car is accelerating on its own. I didn't touch the gas." I panicked and started to turn the car off.

"No, you'll crash if you turn it off." She reached over me and moved her foot on the break. Nothing happened.

"Alice what do we do?" I started shaking and opened my eyes as I saw a line of red lights ahead. "Do I turn off the road?"

The red lights were getting closer. It was a roadblock. We were going to crash and possibly kill all those people.

"ALICE WHAT DO I DO?" I shouted.


	8. Chapter 8

(8) Dance

Alice reached over me and released my seatbelt lock. The strap snapped backwards and almost hit me in the face. I glared at Alice and my hair whipped in front of my face. She shrugged and moved my jacket that was on my lap to the middle section.

"Alice what are you doing?" I panicked and saw her motion for me to stop talking.

"I am moving you to the passenger seat." She said and prepared to lift me from the seat.

"That's not going to work. We'll crash and you will live but I won't." I said reasoning with her. I started to grip the steering wheel.

"Please, Bella, just work with me." She loosened my grip easily and picked me up sliding me next to her then swiftly jumped in the driver's seat. "Okay now time to get off the road." She swerved the car and we begin to drive on the mountainous road.

Her Porsche veered sharply before she hit the Elm tree. I saw rocks flying by my window and I grabbed the seatbelt. Once the seatbelt was firmly fastened I peeked at the speedometer it was 90 mph.

"This is over right now." Alice said and broke the steering column. A few wires hung out of the console and Alice chose a green and blue wire. The wires sparked when she rubbed them together. Alice brought the yellow wire next to both of them and the engine died. The Porsche slid a few feet and stopped next to a gigantic tree stump. The engine sputtered and smoke was beginning to drift from the hood.

"That was excellent." She said and got out of the car. Her top blew in the breeze and she put her jacket on.

"That was insane. What happened?" I said and walked over to her. She opened the hood and was peering into the smoke filled transmission.

"Umm, I disconnected the engine wires it's a little trick that Rosalie taught me. Can you believe the same thing happened to Edward when she tweaked his engine? Hmm, maybe it wasn't a coincidence." She considered and thoughtfully looked at the water level.

"Everything looks good. Let's go." She said and shut the hood. She walked to the drivers side and opened the door.

"Shouldn't we let the car stop smoking before we go. I mean safety wise it's a good idea right?" I asked and opened the passenger door.

"Yes, we'll wait three minutes. That's a good idea." She sat in the car and I moved to sit in the passenger seat. The smoke was considerably less and the fumes were not choking me to breathe anymore.

"Alice, do you take Jasper for granted?" I asked and stared at her. She had a soothing expression on her face and turned her face towards me.

"Bella, I take none of my family for granted. Although it isn't fair because I have a built in detector for danger and outcomes. I am not right all of the time which is hard for my family to believe because they want to trust in my abilities." She sighed and stared at the steering wheel.

"But to answer your question no I do not take Jasper for granted. I want him to be happy and I want to protect him but I cannot be there all of the time. I have to trust that my family will help him when I cannot." Her answer had two meanings the first was her honesty and the second was a hidden innuendo for me.

"Alice, I want to trust that Edward will be safe and he will be protected but my stupid human fears prevent me from completely fearing for his safety. Silly, I know." I said and grinned sheepishly at her. She rolled her eyes so far back I thought they would lodge there.

"Crazy Bella," she whispered and looked at the wires with a crease in her eyebrow.

"Okay time to go." She grabbed the green and red wires together and the engine purred. She laughed and reversed the car out of the wooded area. She drove the highway and passed the roadblock to the interstate freeway. We saw a sign that said Los Angeles 120 miles. We both smiled in anticipation.

Over time, Alice switched freeways and we were on the Hollywood Freeway. It was packed with many cars beautiful and distinct were crawling along in the lanes.

We saw Ferrari's and BMW's bright and shiny under the streetlights. In Forks, there would never be a cars like this but in California it was a dime a dozen.

Alice moved the car to get off on the Sunset Blvd exit and cut off the black BMW. The person honked and Alice dismissed them with her hand.

We pulled onto the Boulevard and saw two billboards high and lit above huge buildings. The ads were glossy ones about a beer and the other a new clothing line. I saw tons of people walking down the street and a few homeless people pushing their carts. She stopped at a red light and I saw young people gather around the corners, standing in line at the comedy club, and lots of people smoking outside.

I remembered to close my mouth and not stare at people. Alice pulled the car over and turned down Robertson Blvd. We parked in a back parking lot and a man came to the window.

"Five bucks, to park for one hour." He said and put his cigarette on the ground.

"Here." She had a wad of twenties folded. "Please watch my car. I love my car."

The guy had a grin on his face. "Hey no problem consider your car safe." He pocketed the money and gave her a ticket.

We both got out and walked towards the busy street. I saw a group of guys standing outside smoking and joking with one another. Typical frat guys enjoying their Saturday night.

Alice grabbed my hand and pushed her way through the guys and walked up to the entrance. I saw a sign on the door no one under twenty-one not allowed. I nudged Alice to look at the sign but it was too late. The bouncer asked for our ID's. Alice smiled and pulled out hers. He looked at me expectantly. Alice smiled again and gave him five twenties. "She forgot her Drivers License."

The guy gestured for us to go inside. "Alice what is this place?" I asked and my eyes were immediately adjusting to the dim lighting.

"This is The Whiskey A Go-Go." She said close to my ear. The music was blaring and vibrating the walls. The Legendary bar was smoky and had a hazy atmosphere. People gathered near the stage while a rock band performed. Girls danced next to the lifted stage with their drinks sloshing around. Guys hovered by the bar and tried to grab the bartender's attention. Alice claimed an empty bar stool for me and stood beside me.

"Isn't this fun?" She asked and smiled. Alice was almost luminescent under the lighting at the bar and she was wearing her leather jacket. She looked more at home here than I did. Her music appreciation was filled with the multiple performing groups appearing tonight.

"It's really different." I said and cleared my throat. My voice was getting raspy from lack of water or any drink.

"Here let me get you a water." She said and motioned for the male bartender. She immediately got his attention. He sauntered over to Alice and leaned against the metallic bar.

"What'll it be?" He smiled and put two napkins in front of us. I smiled but he was enamored with Alice.

"We'll both have waters." She said and saw him grin.

"Two waters coming up." He announced and went to the soda dispenser. The male vocals were adding to the hallucinogenic room. People were freely swaying to the music and his voice was somber and bluesy.

I was watching the enormous mirror behind the bar. Lights were floating as the machine moved the neon lights across the room. The lights must have been timed to the music because they moved to the beat of the drums.

"This is surreal." I said and moved closer to Alice. A guy had sat next to me with his girlfriend and they bumped into me. "Sorry" he slurred.

"It's okay." I said and motioned for Alice to go to the booths.

We sat and watched the band complete their set and a girl rocker took the stage. She had pink and blond streaked hair with a dog collar around her neck. She wore a torn shirt and ripped jeans. She began to sing and I gestured to Alice. "I know this song."

"Of course you do it's been on the radio. That's Avril Lavigne although she looks quite short in person." She shrugged and watched the performance.

Wow, I've never met a celebrity in person the closest I got was Edward. But he was more of a god then a celebrity.

I laughed and drank my drink and Alice moved hers closer to me. I gulped the rest of mine then drank some of Alice's.

I hiccupped and turned to Alice. "I feel funny." I said and felt my stomach clenching.

"Why?" She grabbed the drink and sniffed it. "He put alcohol in our drinks." She said outrageously.

I was trying to put on a serious face but I burst into laughter. "That sucks." I kept laughing and Alice grabbed my hand from taking another gulp.

"No more for you." She pushed the drink aside. Her eyes turned glossy and she looked like she was meditating. "Edward is coming."

"What? Bummer. I was just starting to have fun." I laughed and punched Alice on the shoulder.

"Let's go." Alice went to grab my arm but I moved quickly. Wow alcohol made me have super fast reflexes. That was awesome.

"No I don't want to leave yet." I got out of the booth and bumped into another guy.

The guy grabbed me before I fell on the floor. I laughed and patted his shoulder. He smiled and motioned for his friends. They had me in a tight circle. I think there were three but they became a blurry mess.

"Hey, you like to dance." The closest guy said and I could smell the alcohol.

"Yup that's why I'm here. Duh." I said and rolled my eyes.

They started laughing and Alice stood behind them. "Excuse me I need to talk to my friend."

They blocked her and one guy turned towards her. "Not so fast."

Alice was torn because she couldn't tear his arm off which I know was what she wanted to do. She clenched her fist and pushed him aside. He struggled to get up and two more friends joined the circle. I shrugged my shoulders.

I saw an empty stool and walked over. I sat down on the stool. The room was spinning. I saw Alice try to push the guys and two bouncers came up to her. One bouncer walked towards Alice and started talking to her. I saw Alice turn to mouth something at me. I couldn't read her lips was she crazy? I mouthed back what? She did it again and I noticed my brain was lagging behind. I saw the two bouncers grabbing her arms.

"ALICE I CAN"T HEAR YOU." I shouted and Alice struggled. "JUST HIT THEM."

I turned to the other guy. "Alice my friend. My best friend we're like this." I entwined my two fingers. "If you mess with me she's going to beat you up." I slurred the last part and saw the guys starting to laugh.

They were being obnoxious. One guy bent towards me and whispered something in my ear. I gagged and turned my head.

I tried to move away from them but saw one was leaning towards me again. I jumped from the bar stool to the table on the bar. Everybody was looking at me. Oops. A song played and they were chanting. "Dance, dance, dance."

I laughed and begin moving to the music. The room looked still again or was it because I was moving? I turned towards the mirror and saw my reflection. I looked horrible. I took my jacket off and flung it out of my way. I heard the crowd rumbling and a spotlight blared on me. I saw the door fly open and I looked into Edward's eyes. Crap!


	9. Chapter 9

(9) Santa Monica

My mind came up with two solutions the first solution was to run and run very fast. The second solution was to stay where I was at because there were plenty of witnesses to prevent Edward from killing me. I chose solution number one without thinking thoroughly.

I turned to jump off the clustered bar and the bright light glided right in my eyes. I moved my hands to shield my face from the light and slipped on a puddle of liquid near the ledge. I fell back in slow motion trying to grab the ledge and push my foot into the open cabinet. My foot refused to cooperate and I saw the people upside down with looks of horror.

I plummeted to the ground and would have cracked my head on the linoleum but Edward caught me within an inch of the cemented floor. I heaved a huge sigh of relief and saw him grimace.

He helped me up and brought us around to the exit of the bar. His hand was wrapped firmly around my arm and he was tugging me behind him.

He was almost to the outside doors and I saw Jasper staring after us and going out the back door. He probably went to go find Alice and make sure she was okay. I was still a little drunk and I moved against Edwards pull and tried to shove his hand off my arm. A couple of guys near the exit noticed me struggling and stood up.

"Hey man it doesn't look like she wants to go with you." The taller guy said and moved to block our exit. His other friend moved to the other side of us and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Leave us alone." Edward growled and tried to push through them. He moved me so I was directly next to him with his hand on my waist.

"I don't think so." The friend said and I noticed that he was built like a wrestler. He had a tattoo of a skull and rose on his bicep. His arms were comparatively larger than Emmett's. The other guy had matching arms but no tattoos graced his biceps.

Edward stopped and looked fiercely at the guy. He was trying to control his anger and keep me safe. He moved within an inch of the two guys. Jasper silently appeared next to me and I felt relaxed in my induced state.

Jasper stood menacingly beside me and glared at the friend ready to rip him apart if he dared to touch me. I looked frightened beside Edward and held onto his arm tighter.

"I don't want to fight you." Edward stated and I examined the words. It wouldn't really be a fight because Edward and Jasper were dangerously strong and fighting involved another party being able to hit.

The two men glared at Edward and sized him and Jasper. I could tell their intentions and so could Edward. He shoved me behind Jasper and caught the guy's fist before he made contact with his face. Jasper moved in front of me protectively and Alice appeared next to me. She held onto me in case I did anything stupid like get involved in the fight.

Edward's hand was still holding the guy's fist and he tightened his hand. The guy yelled and begin to shake against the strength of his hand being crushed. Edward let go and the guy clutched his hand and moved to the back of the crowd.

His friend went to raise his arm and Jasper moved behind him and shoved him into the wall. The shove was looked so effortless yet the guy slammed into the wall with damaging force. Two frames fell from the wall and a small crack formed from the guy's head.

I clutched Alice's arm and gasped. I was beginning to get sober and frightened at the same time. Alice moved her arm around my shoulders and led me out of the bar. People parted from the door entrance to let us through. I saw astonished looks from the girls and the guys looked like they wanted to challenge the Cullen's but couldn't muster the courage.

Edward reached me and Alice handed me over to him. I wiped a few tears using the sleeve of my jacket. We walked to Alice's Porsche and stood by the driver's side.

"I'm so sorry." I said and a few more tears escaped my eyes. I wiped them and looked away.

"Don't cry," Edward said quietly and wiped a few drops from my chin. His beautiful face was wrinkled with concern and he put his fingers on my neck. "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Jasper walked over to Edward. "I know Jasper." Edward motioned for Alice and Jasper. Alice walked over to me and opened her door.

"Wait, I said." I saw them focus their attention on me. "I would like to go to Santa Monica pier." Edward began to protest this decision.

Alice came up behind me. "That is a wonderful idea. The beach at night is luminous and we could walk along the pier. I'm so excited."

Jasper and Alice both looked at Edward. He was beginning to feel outnumbered. Why was he worried it was only the beach? It's not like a huge wave was going to come and sweep us away. Well I won't mention that because I didn't want to put ideas into his head.

Edward sighed deeply. "Why must I always be the voice of reason? If it makes you happy Bella, that let's do it."

"But what about the car?" I said and saw Edward think the same thing. A yellow cab pulled up to the front entrance. He looked at me and the cab smiling because of the perfect timing.

"Alice, you and Jasper take the Porsche. Follow behind us." He grabbed my hand and we walked to the yellow cab.

I saw the cabdriver look in his rearview mirror, which had an air freshener dangling below.

"Santa Monica Pier please." Edward announced and settled into the backseat next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and I smelled the intoxicating scent from his skin. I rested my head on his shoulders and felt the night breeze.

"Edward, I am so glad you're here." I said and rubbed his hand. "When did you start to come?"

"Not that long ago." He said sheepishly and looked out the window. I saw the Porsche following behind us.

"How long ago?" I asked and looked up at him expectantly.

"Well, I was close enough." He admitted and watched my reaction. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I pushed myself up and stared at him.

"How close?" I demanded and saw his eyes become troubled.

"Bella, be happy were here and you're safe. You always were near me."

"Edward, that's not fair." I proclaimed and laid my head down again. I blew out a huge breath of air and saw the streets narrow. The Santa Monica Pier sign announced it's welcoming.

Edward paid the cab fare and we walked onto the sidewalk. He had his arm around my shoulders as the cool wind blew. I immediately smelled the ocean brine flowing around us. The temperature was a vast difference between Fork's weather and Los Angeles weather. I needed a jacket but not a bundle of clothing.

"So what's the plan?" I asked as we headed for the pier.

"I booked us a flight to Washington and Alice will drive the Porsche with Jasper." He walked along the edge of the pier. I saw the sturdy boards underneath our feet. The water looked murky and black below us. I shivered and hoped the dock was secure because it would suck to fall into the water.

Alice and Jasper walked ahead of us hand in hand. I smiled up at Edward. I stood on my tiptoes and put my arms around his neck. He rubbed my back and showed his crooked smile.

"I hope we can stay a little longer." I murmured and watched his reaction.

"The flight is at eight tomorrow morning." He replied and bent to kiss me. I felt his mouth press against mine with his flawless lips moving to my rhythm. I felt his lips stiffen and his hand pushed me away. I sighed and knew he was just calming my overreaction to his kiss. Then I saw his body go in front of mine protectively and I felt a chill run down my spine.

"What is it Edward?" I asked quietly my voice shook.

"Shh, Bella." He whispered and looked fiercely at the crowd of people.


	10. Chapter 10

(10) Pike & Zoë

Alice and Jasper silently flitted to our side and Alice let out a startled breath. I didn't see anything different among the crowd of people. I saw couples holding hands, families leaving the pier, and two surfer types staring at us. The two surfers were across the dock by the Ferris wheel. Alice leaned towards Edward.

"Let's go, Edward." She said and went to move along Jasper.

"It's too late. I don't want them to cause massive destruction. So far they are just curious." He stated and glared at the water. "The girl wants to introduce them."

I looked at the two surfer types and noticed they were both barefoot. But that wasn't unusual because most of the people here were either barefoot or wearing sandals. They were devastatingly beautiful still and pale white luminescent in the glowing light.

The male had dirty blonde hair down to his shoulders and was wearing board shorts and an open collared shirt revealing his muscular toned chest. The girl had brown long hair and was wearing a white skirt with a green tank top revealing a perfect figure. From this far away I didn't notice anything unusual about their appearance. But I knew better. They were vampires that much I gathered from Alice and Edward's exchange.

They sauntered over to us by the edge of the pier. They moved slowly and the male was carrying a surfboard. I moved a little closer to Edward and Jasper stood in front of Alice.

"Hello, I'm Zoë and this is Pike." The girl stated and gestured with her arm towards the tall vampire beside her. She had a lazy beach bunny accent as if she spent her former years hanging out at the beach. Which she probably did for all I knew.

"Welcome to our awesome beach." He said lazily. He moved a few strands of blonde hair behind his ear. He used the same tone of voice as the girl. I would have laughed if I weren't scared to death.

"It's very nice to meet you. We were just admiring the scenery but it is getting late and we have to go." Edward said with a hint of caution that was deliberate in his words.

"Aww, you just got here. You didn't even go on the Ferries wheel yet!" Zoë exclaimed and moved a little closer to Jasper and Alice.

I knew the situation was getting dire by the minute. I saw the red flecks in their eyes less pronounced then a thirsty vampire. Then it occurred to me they weren't thirsty they wanted a fight. They were amused by the civilized presence of the Cullen's.

"I've been on this pier for thirty-three years, man. So when did they change you?" Pike questioned and gently laid his surfboard on the ground. His question was challenging like a friend who wanted to know who was older.

"A long time ago my friend." Edward said gently. "Pike, I don't want any trouble. I know you consider this your territory and we in no way want to stake a claim. Were leaving now." Edward begin to move and Pike quickly jumped in front of him.

"Dude, what's the rush? I want to get to know your little girl over here. Her blood smells like—Whoa!—like Thai Stick." He ran his tongue over his lips and growled. A few people noticed the standoff between us and walked away from the pier.

I gulped and turned towards Alice. Jasper moved to the left and stood next to Alice and me.

Pike went to lunge for me and Edward pushed him with both his hands so hard his body flew into the boarded up shack where they held all the prizes for the games. Pike slumped against the wall and shook his head fiercely. He got up and Jasper blocked a hit from Zoë.

Edward turned to Alice and she nodded. She grabbed my arm to take me away from the fight. Zoë ducked Jasper's swing and kicked him in the stomach. Jasper flew against the railing. I heard screaming and people began to run off the pier. Families carried their children and people were leaping off the railing into the sand. Alice saw Jasper struck by Zoë and she had a tortured look.

Edward and Pike were squaring off against one another by the children's bumper cars. Pike started to lean forward and Edward moved slightly to the left preoccupied. Alice bit her lip and turned to me. "Bella, stay right here please don't move." She gave me a warning look and went to help Jasper.

Zoë was hovering near Jasper and he was weaving with her movements. Pike and Zoë were exceptional fighters not like a newborn but a seasoned fighter. They were trained it was obvious in their techniques and skills.

Pike lunged for Edward and almost hit him but missed a half an inch from Edwards arm. Edward took the opportunity to kick Pike in the back, which sent him flying to the railing by me. The railing shattered and collapsed under the powerful hit.

I moved away from the railing and watched Alice and Jasper close in on Zoë. A man with a video camera was filming by the Ferris wheel. Alice grabbed Zoë and put her in a headlock restraining her movement. Jasper grabbed her from behind and dragged her to an empty booth. I heard Zoë screaming assuming Alice and Jasper were ripping her into many pieces. I cringed and felt like I was going to throw up. The man with the video camera moved closer.

Edward had Pike by the collar of his shirt and both hands were strangling his neck.

The man with the video camera stepped closer and Edward saw the man in his peripheral vision. He let go of Pike and whirled around to the game booth a few feet away from me.

Pike straightened and moved towards me and Edward tackled him from behind throwing him into the boarded house again and apiece of wood fell off and hit the surfboard. The surfboard flew and hit my shoulder violently.

Ouch!!! I staggered from the hit and bumped against the railing.

I should say I would have bumped the railing but it wasn't there. I fell backwards and the last thing I saw was Edward with his eyes wide open in fear standing in front of Pike. I tried to grab anything to prevent me from falling but it was useless. I remembered to hold my breath that's the only thing I remembered. I plunged into the water.

It was freezing and my arm stung. I felt the strong current and begin to sink to the bottom. I can do this! I went to kick my legs up with my good arm to propel me upwards. I wasn't moving. Why wasn't I moving? I started panicking and pushed with all my force. NOTHING. I looked down and saw a vine of seaweed tangled around my legs. I'm going to die was my last thought.


	11. Chapter 11

(11) Reckoning

I saw my arms weaving above me making figure eights in the ocean water. I felt the water stinging my nostrils and throat. The darkness surrounded me and no light filtered to provide a view. I was scared. I didn't know who was winning the fight above. I reassured myself that Edward would succeed then pull me free from the trapped surface.

Seconds passed and my reassurances were replaced with immense doubts. I didn't hear anything no splash breaking through or voice calling my name. I felt the giant breath of air I took slowly escaping my chest. I didn't have strength in my left arm to bend down and break the ties that claimed my feet. My right arm throbbed and I was sure it was sprained or worse _broken_.

I was trying to remember how long it took for someone to drown. Was it thirty seconds? Longer? I counted the seconds after all my life depended on it. Forty seconds! and the final air began burning my ribs. I was going to swallow water in another ten seconds. Salty, ocean water that was sure to sting my sensitive throat, I wasn't looking forward to that. Fifty seconds! I clenched my lips to not release that last bit of air.

Sixty seconds!! I was losing the fight. I knew that. There was no more air in my body to grasp. I was going to die. I kicked my feet hard and that motion let the last breath I had escape. I panicked and choked underwater. Sure enough the water burned and my ears started ringing loud and deafening. I would have cried if the option were even possible. Seventy seconds!!! Where was Edward? My last thought was it was _too late_. I love you, Edward. I lost my consciousness and saw bright streaks flashing across my vision. It was stunning, spectacular too bizarre for words.

I was in the meadow listening to the bubbling stream of water flowing gently over rocks. I bent down to get a better view of the crystal clear water sinuous breaking softly to the rhythm of the wind. I touched the water and it was warm caressing my hand. I smiled and saw the white lilies ahead.

I went over and plucked a single lily to place in my hair long and fluid. Edward walked towards me bare-chested with his skin glittering in the sunlight too stunning beyond words. He was saying something but I couldn't hear the words.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked and saw a tiny blue fish swim next to my hand. The urge to grab the fish was hard to ignore. The little fish kept going along the water, I laughed he looked so funny.

Edward spoke again but I could not hear what he said. I stood up and walked over to him stumbling along the rocks. "You know I can't hear as well as you, I am only human." I teased him.

"Wake up, Bella." He commanded and his face had become a severe mask. He was clutching my arms and slightly shaking them. His features were twisted into a grimace with small lines crinkling his forehead.

"Oww, Edward. Stop it! You're Hurting Me!" I exclaimed shockingly and tried to break out of his rough grip. I turned my head back and forth resisting his pleas. "I want to stay here please don't make me leave." I started crying. I couldn't help it I didn't want to leave the most magnificent place I would ever know.

"Bella, love, you need to open your eyes." He released his grip and used the full force of his determination in his gaze. "Please, Bella, Please." He reached up and lightly brushed my tears from my cheeks. "You look so beautiful. Don't Do This To Me!"

"I don't know if I can?" I touched his face memorizing the contours of his cheekbones. He was the most significant person, he would always be.

"Try please Bella for me!" He urged and put his arms around me and picked me up. He set me on the soft pillow of grass. He leaned over me looking over my body. "You Need To Do This!"

"Edward I'm just going to close my eyes and rest. I'm just so exhausted." I murmured and put my face against the ground, which felt a little rough. I brought my legs up and moved into a more comfortable position. I felt the heavy weight drooping my eyelids. I couldn't give Edward what he wanted. Great, another thing I couldn't give him, he gave me the world and I couldn't stay awake for him.

Edward knelt beside me and touched his fingers to my cheek. Through the tiny slits of my eyes I saw him trace his fingers across my jaw. He moved his hand further down the middle of my chest and stopped by my heart. He brought his other hand and folded them together. What was he doing?

He began to pump his fists together continuously and bent to hear my heartbeat. That caught my attention. "Edward, what are you doing?" I whispered my voice rough and I tried to bring my hand up to move his hands away from me.

I closed my eyes again. I felt the rough pressure of his thrusts to my chest. I turned to let out a yell and felt something grainy in my mouth. Eww, what was that? I opened my eyes and fluttered my eyelashes. For a brief second I saw the faces above me staring. Alice silently grieving I tried to reach for her but my arms were heavy, so heavy. Jasper had his arms wrapped around Alice his eyes were horrified. I saved the best for last. Edward using all his effort to save me, his features twisted into a hollow mask of grief and determination. Could I be saved? Was I strong enough? The choice was mine.


	12. Chapter 12

(12) Secret

I went over the choices in my mind could I pull through this? Was I strong enough? The only decision was I had to be. I mustered all my strength and held on. I felt Edward pushing on my chest and it was concave, it hurt badly. One thing they don't tell you about CPR is that it's painful, the bruises alone would be ugly. I struggled to yell, STOP, but my mouth had dirt or sand in it maybe both.

I even tried to pick up my hand to use the universal gesture of backing off. But my hands didn't want to cooperate. I tried to kick my feet up or simply move my head but it felt like I had a weight on my body. Edward leaned down and blew air in my mouth. I tried to move my lips to kiss him but they were frozen.

I pushed inward and felt the iron grip release from my body freeing me. I immediately leaned forward and threw up the salty water. It burned coming up my throat and through my nose. I gasped and coughed feeling my chest heave in and out.

Edward had his hands holding my back supporting me. Alice knelt beside me and moved my hair away from my face. Edward picked me up and cradled me. I was peaceful and alive. Then I started shaking. I felt my body trembling with shivers. My clothes were soaked and no heat was available. Edward was stone cold next to me.

I whispered hoarsely, "_I'm cooollllddd_." I tried to talk louder than I did but Edward could hear me regardless.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella." He gently laid me on the sand and took off his jacket. Jasper took off his jacket too and he draped both of them over me. I instantly smelled Edward's scent filling my eager lungs. Then a different smell mixed in with the aroma. The new smell was woodsy and very piney. It was as if I walked through a forest and got tree sap on my skin and the smell lingered. It was a good smell but I wish Edward's fragrance wasn't tainted.

Although I was grateful for the extra jacket because I started warming up. Edward scooped me off the ground and walked effortlessly across the uneven sand. We went to the parking lot now empty except for a few vans with teenagers and hippies lingering. I saw Alice's Porsche highlighted by the overhead lamp.

Alice opened the passenger door and Edward slid me in the seat. I gripped his collar tightly. "What are you doing?"

"Bella, Alice is going to drive you the hotel so you can rest. Jasper and I will follow." He bent to kiss my forehead and brush my cheekbone with his hand.

"How will you follow?" I asked skeptically because there was definitely more traffic in LA then Forks.

"Don't worry about that. I will be near trust me." He implored and knelt beside me. He smiled and made sure the jackets were snuggled around me.

"What happened to me how long was I out?" I asked even though I knew or had a feeling about what happened to them.

"There will be time to catch up with everything including why you were dancing on a bar." He winked his eyes and kissed my fingers.

"Maybe we should just forget about it." I said quickly and hoped my expression didn't betray me.

"Alice take her to the Ritz Carlton it's on Sunset Blvd." Edward said to his sister as she slid in the driver's seat. Alice nodded and turned on the car. Edward gently shut the door and I rolled down the window. He leaned a little closer to me with his face full of worry.

"I thought we were going back to Forks." I said and weakly put my hand out the window to hold his hands. He saw me try to put my hand and leaned closer to grip my hands. He rubbed them furiously and it felt so good.

"Yes we are. I have to change our flights to a later time. I want you to rest." He said gently and continued to rub my hands. He started rubbing my forearms and I was beginning to get really warm but not from the friction.

"What about Charlie? He's going to be worried." I said and knew that Charlie would not approve of me spending the night with Edward in a really expensive hotel. I was almost giddy with excitement at being alone with him in the hotel room.

"Alice will take care of it. Now please let Alice take you so we can get you out of those wet clothes." He insisted and Alice nodded her agreement. I sighed and shook my head yes. He leaned into the car again and kissed my lips so gently like a feather brushing the skin. His mouth was firm and intoxicating to feel raising a multi-hue of emotions I missed when he kissed me that way.

He kissed me one last time lingering then pulled away. Alice waved him off and Jasper stood beside Edward. I looked at Edward as we backed out of the parking space. I missed him already so much it hurt. I definitely had issues with being separated from Edward maybe Alice was right we needed to practice distance. Nah, I knew he would be in my life forever.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked and looked at me. She was tuning the radio to find a decent station on the California radio frequency. She settled on an easy listening song and put it on in the background. I leaned my head back and breathed evenly.

"Yeah, just a little frozen. Some girls night, huh? It didn't exactly go as planned. I mean some of the things that happened were downright bizarre. I cannot believe I danced on the bar. Not in a million years could I picture myself doing that." I sighed and closed my eyes the music was making me sleepy.

"You were exceptionally great tonight. I mean it Bella. I am proud of you. The carefully planned Bella was nonexistent tonight. I liked that you let go. You were amazing. I was so scared when you fell off the pier." She said then abruptly stopped. She closed her mouth and suddenly began concentrating on her driving which wouldn't appear out of the ordinary except she didn't need to look quite that hard at the road.

I looked at Alice but she refused to make eye contact with me. I kept looking and saw her glance at me sideways.

"Alice what are you not telling me?" I demanded and looked at her. I saw her shift her eyes and drive to the red light.

"I can't tell you just leave it at that." She turned on the blinker and waited for the light to change. I stared out the window considering how to play this game. I could plead with her but I didn't think that was going to work. Guilt was always a fun motivator but I didn't think she would fall for it. I could try to trick it out of her but she was way to smart for that. I was using my brain so hard that I thought it might fall out. What could I say? Could she even be reasoned with? I think I could get her with an exchange of information. Something so good that she would have a hard time passing up.

"Edward told you not to tell me." I guessed and sat in the seat patiently waiting for her to reply.

"Yes." That's all she said. She's good.

"Why is that?" I asked and folded my hands in the jackets. They felt so good that I almost hated getting rid of them.

"He didn't think you needed to know." She admitted then stopped she probably thought she said too much.

Crap. I wanted to know what happened on that pier. I wanted to know really badly. The need was dire so strong that it was painful to sit in the car with Alice there telling me nothing.

"Alice," here it goes "did you ever find out who told Rosalie about her G phone you broke that she found on the floor in the living room." I let the words sit in the car. I remember that day specifically because Edward said Rosalie went on a rampage. She was hollering at everyone trying to figure out who broke her phone. I didn't understand why she got so mad she could simply buy a new one. I guess reprogramming applications was a pain in the butt.

"Nooo." She muttered and narrowed her eyes at me. "I couldn't get a proper reading when I was trying to find out who was the rat. The stories kept changing it was extremely frustrating."

Hah, I knew it was frustrating because she was use to knowing everything and she couldn't figure out who told on her. I kept my smug smile on my face.

"Would you like to know? Edward told me." I said and looked at her. She let a huge sigh and looked extremely conflicted.

"Yes or no, Alice? Were almost at the hotel. You know what I want." I said and gave her a little smile.


	13. Chapter 13

(13) Admission

"That's not going to work, you know." She grunted and moved the car between the two lanes and pulled up to another red light. "Jeez, how many red lights are we going to get?"

I didn't say anything but started to lean my head against the headrest. I loved the plush feeling the seat had it felt luxurious anything is better than sand. Alice started playing with the radio stations again then turned off the radio frantically. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and began to slow down.

I looked out the window were we here already? I doubted it.

Alice huffed and turned to me. "You know it wasn't my fault that her dumb phone broke right? I mean who leaves their phone between the cushions. I didn't know it was there I swear and she made a federal case out of it. Who cares it's just a stupid phone you know?"

"I agree I didn't think you did it on purpose." I proclaimed and said nothing else.

She took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling of the car. "He's going to kill me. I mean seriously he told me to keep my mouth shut. But you obviously have a right to know. Edward doesn't like to cause you a lot of grief. Of course, I know you're strong you can handle the truth."

I nodded I didn't want to interrupt her flow of thought.

"We were fighting that wretched girl vampire, Jasper and I we killed her. I thought they were going to be easy to deter because they didn't seem like fighters. But the man vampire was very strong and definitely skilled more so than I thought." She checked to make sure I was not going to interrupt or something. I kept my face even, though I was hanging on every word she said.

"He was harder to kill than the girl. Edward was throwing him around the pier but not able to get a handle on him. It was like a wrestling match. Then I don't know if you saw the man on the pier filming the fight. Edward told me to grab the camera. I did and shoved the man, he was unconscious I checked." She slowed on the street behind some traffic.

"Where's the camera?" I asked knowing Alice it was probably floating at the bottom of the ocean next to the coral reef.

"I destroyed it. I couldn't just throw it in the water someone could of recovered it. So afterwards I saw you drop into the water. I told Edward I would get you. I was going in after you I swear. At that point the male vampire threw Jasper into one of the food booths and knocked Edward to the other side of the pier. I panicked." She was murmuring the words now because of her guilt or fear that she shouldn't be telling me any of this. I strained to hear her soft voice.

"Bella, he was going to hurt my brothers. I couldn't let that happen. I saw my vision you were fighting hanging on long enough for me to help them. I grabbed him and ripped his arm off. Edward came from behind and finished him with Jasper's help. I jumped into the water immediately."

"How long was I out?" I gulped and looked at my hands. Alice was too hard on herself. I always expected her to be loyal to her family faithfully.

"Two minutes at the most. You were breathing but you were not conscious. You were muttering something. You kept saying, "No, I don't want to leave". Why did you say that?"

"Umm, I was having a good dream and I didn't want to wake up." I admitted. I wasn't going to tell her I was at the meadow. I was too embarrassed.

"Interesting." She murmured and accelerated the engine.

"Will he be mad?" I asked and looked at her face for a hint of the truth.

"He will get over it." She sighed and turned to me again. "So, who told Rosalie about me breaking her phone?"

"Edward because he was mad at you." I said and turned my head to look out the window. Now Edward would be furious with me. It was worth it. Besides I wouldn't need to bargain with Alice if he would of told me the story in the first place.

"When was he mad at me?" She was a little angry but nothing too extreme.

"The day Edward and Jasper were playing chess. You kept cheating telling Jasper where Edward was going to move. Apparently they bet his brand new GPS system."

"Oh," she said. "He's such a child." She muttered and I saw the hotel looming in front of us. I saw a silver-streaked metallic building with a spotlight illuminating the sign above. I think my mouth was hanging open.

We pulled in front of the hotel and she pulled into the valet. A man smiled appreciatively at the car or Alice, I wasn't sure which? Alice smiled and gave him the keys. We walked into the lobby. Alice led me to the sitting area where Edward and Jasper were talking. There were a few girls around them trying to get their attention.

Alice moved next to Jasper and he held her hand. Edward came and sat me next to him on the couch. He rubbed my back gently.

"Thanks Alice." He turned to his favorite sister and gave her a short smile. His eyebrows knotted in concentration and he sighed shaking his head. "You have a big mouth."

"You were going to tell her regardless." She explained.

"Yes, but I would have left out certain details. Oh well, it's done. Here I got you and Jasper a room. I figured you'd want to get the Porsche detailed before you drove it back to Forks. The seat must be soaked."

I smiled guilty and pulled the jackets closer around me. The hotel would probably need to dry clean the cushions.

We got up and walked to the elevator. A bellhop opened the elevator door. Edward said the penthouse suite. Was he kidding? He got us a penthouse suite. I looked at him and he shrugged.

"I got Alice and Jasper the same." He said as if confirming that he didn't go into any extra trouble to reserve an extremely expensive room.

I shook my head. We walked out of the elevator and down the hallway. Alice and Jasper waved and went to their room. Edward walked me to the end of the hallway. I glimpsed at the beautifully decorated hallway with antique mirrors and exquisite chairs that could have been in a castle.

He opened the door to the penthouse suite. I gasped and turned to Edward. He put both the jackets I was carrying on the sofa. I walked around in amazement. The carpet was light beige with dark gold rugs placed under the table and chairs. The walls were wallpapered in the same material leaving a soft glow in the room. The dark windows held a spectacular view of Los Angeles. Lights were twinkling and the skyline was endless.

He opened the bedroom door and led me into the room. It was decorated the same but the bed was huge with a golden yellow bedspread with many pillows and blankets lay on the bed.

"I think you should change out of these clothes and if you want take a shower." He suggested and stood in front of me.

"Okay." I said and looked at him. He lowered his eyes and took one of my hands.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and raised my hand to his lips. The coldness gave my body chills.

I was having a hard time concentrating. I breathed in and out focusing on the movement.

"Okay tired a little." A very little I thought. Scared, nervous and anticipation were at the front of my thoughts.

"Go ahead and get ready. I'm going to call Carlisle." He kissed my lips and walked out of the room.

I stood in the room and smiled when I saw the bathrobe. I took off my wet clothes and shrugged on the robe. I walked into the gigantic bathroom. There was a Jacuzzi and shower. The Jacuzzi was tempting but I wanted to stand under a hot stream of water. I grabbed the toiletries on the sink and brought them to the shower stand. I stood in the hot water it felt amazing. The water pressure was perfect. I didn't want to get out. Then I remembered Edward was waiting for me.

I reluctantly turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my hair. I put the robe back on. I went to the bedroom and found a nightgown and panties on the bed. He must have gone to the gift shop. I put them on and put the robe back on it was freezing in here.

"You found them I'm glad. I had your clothes laundered. They should be ready in the morning." He said walking towards me and wrapped his arms around me. He led me to the living room. There was a cart with a silver tray. I looked under the lid and saw a wide array of food.

"That's not all for me." I said unbelievably. I stared at the food lined up like a buffet.

"You eat whatever you want. I didn't know what you felt like eating." I sat at the table and he brought the tray of food beside me.

I choose the pancakes with syrup with the most delicious whipped butter I ever tasted.

"How is it? I heard the food here is exceptional." He sat on the end of the table and watched me closely.

"It's delicious. It's so good I could live in this hotel especially for the butter alone." I said and ate the rest of the pancakes. I started to eat the eggs and bacon. Heaven.

I shoved the plates away and groaned. I was full I possibly overdid it but it was so good.

"I ate too much food."

"Do you want to rest?" He asked and watched me carefully.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Are Alice and Jasper going to stay till tomorrow?" I asked and pushed the plates to the center of the table.

"Yes, I arranged to have Alice's car detailed tomorrow. Alice called your dad and told him you were staying with her." He said and came over to me. He moved the tray away from me sloshing some of the plates to the edge.

He picked me up and cradled me against his chest. I put my head against his shoulder smelled his aroma. He gently laid me on the bed and spread out next to me. I snuggled next to him. I closed the robe tighter around my body next to him the temperature dropped ten degrees.

He looked into my eyes, I saw his eyes golden and perceptive. He leaned down to kiss me. I felt his soft lips gently press against mine. I kissed him greedily putting my arms around his neck. He moved his hand down my back. "I like this nightgown." He whispered and continued to rub his hands from my waist down my legs.

I leaned into him and pulled him to me roughly. He sighed and moved away from me. "Bella, is it not enough to let me kiss you. You're killing me."

"Sorry not everyone has super self control." I grunted and folded my arms across my chest.

"In this relationship someone has to. Or both of us are going to be in trouble." He said playfully.

He sat beside me and gently stroked my hair. "Go to sleep sweet Bella. I have a great day planned. I have a surprise for you." He began to hum and held me close.

My attention zeroed in on what he said. I wanted to know what the surprise was ready to bargain with him. I tried to make an argument in my mind but everything came out jumbled. I gave up and fell asleep. I would find out tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

(14) Prolong

I yawned and stretched my arms as far as they would go. I half opened my eyes and saw Edward lying beside me with his arm behind his head. He smiled down at me and moved a few strands of hair away from my face.

"What time is it?" I asked and sat up in the bed. I pulled the blanket around me and bundled my legs.

"It's eleven-ten in the morning. You can still sleep if you want too." He moved over a little and leaned down next to me.

"No it's okay, I've wasted too much time as it is." I replied and moved my blankets so I could get close to him. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my shoulders.

"Was the bed comfortable?" His eyes were glistening.

"It was very comfortable. I slept so peacefully." I sighed and hated to leave the warm bed. The mattress was a gift from heaven. I would definitely have to upgrade my bed at home after sleeping on the pillow top. I won't tell Edward though because he'd be more than happy to get it for me.

"So what's my surprise?" I asked eagerly and looked at him. He had the resolve face and a half smile lit his face.

"Your surprise well I can't tell you that right now. I'm still working on it therefore it will not be till much later." He taunted and smirked. He raised his eyes and looked at the grayish sky outside from the huge bay window.

"What happened to the sun? I thought LA had constant sunshine."

"It's a marine layer. It will probably burn off later. I hope not because I desperately want to go outside." He rubbed my shoulders and squeezed them gently.

"Really hmm, why is that where my surprise is?" I said suggestively. He wouldn't give it up that easily I knew.

"No, silly Bella!" He ruffled my hair and he barked with laughter.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" I asked and looked at the gray sky. I hoped it wouldn't turn into a sunny day. I was use to being in cloud coverage the sun would definitely seem out of place.

"They are with the Porsche getting it detailed." He said smoothly and his voice was silky smooth. .

"Are they going home afterwards?" I questioned and moved my position to my side.

"No, they are spending the day with us." He put one hand behind his head and the other underneath mine. "I ordered breakfast for you."

"Did you order the whole menu again?" I asked playfully smiling at him.

"No, just the pancakes and butter." He laughed and moved aside so I could get out of bed.

"You remembered." I was flattered. I climbed out of bed towards the table.

"Of course, live and learn." He appeared beside me and pulled the chair out for me.

"Thank you." I said and sat down at the table. He brought the food to me and sat next to me.

"I was thinking of visiting a couple of places since were in the area." He said and I cut the pancakes spreading the fluffy butter over the pancakes and pouring syrup.

"Should I be afraid?" He relaxed across from me. "Where are we going?"

"Well, we are going to a couple of stores. Then Alice wanted to take you to a salon." He mumbled the last part.

I stopped mid-chew. I swallowed and looked at him. His face was impassive and he moved a little further away from me.

"Why is Alice taking me to a salon?" I put my fork down and glared at him.

"Because she said it would be nice to go together to get your hair done." He implied and sighed.

"I don't want to get my hair done. My hair is fine." I muttered and shoved a piece of pancake in my mouth.

"Please Bella for me." He said gently and his eyes burned right through me. I suddenly forgot what I was so angry about. Damn him and his sexy eyes.

"Your evil, your using the unfair magnitude of your eyes." I finished the last piece of pancake.

He chuckled. "Your clothes are in the bathroom. I'll wait here until your ready."

"What about our flight?" I asked before I got up from my seat.

"It's at eleven-thirty tonight." He replied and walked over to the couch.

"I'll be right out." I answered and walked to the room.

"Take your time." He opened the newspaper and started reading.

Once alone I moved the clothes that were neatly folded into a pile from the bed to the counter in the bathroom. I pulled off the nightgown and turned on the hot water. The steam started circling the bathroom and fogging the mirror. I got in and let the stream of water blaze down my back. It felt so good.

I dressed quickly and pulled my hair into a braid. What's the point with a hairstyle? I was being dragged to a salon no matter if I wanted to go or not.

I emerged from the room and Edward sprinted to me. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed my neck.

"You smell so good." He groaned and lingered against my neck. I gulped and smiled at him.

"Okay let's go before you start driving me crazy." I laughed and looked at his hand running from my cheekbone to the lips.

"Wrong you are driving me crazy." He continued grazing my skin.

"Last night, you were a perfect gentlemen. Why the bravery all of a sudden?" I teased.

"Bella, you had a rough night and almost drowning. I wasn't going to take advantage of you. I know it's difficult to resist my charm I didn't want to overwhelm you."

"Very funny!" I exclaimed.

He laughed and pulled me against him. He kissed me tenderly and someone knocked on the door. He kissed me again and pulled me towards the door with him.

Alice stood on the other side in a different outfit. She was wearing a pair of black leggings and a white tank top with a fitted brown leather jacket. Jasper had on a white collared shirt with a pair of gray jeans. I looked at Edward and saw different clothes on him also. He was wearing a charcoal T-shirt with a pair of faded blue jeans. I was the only one wearing the same outfit.

"Hey how did you get different clothing?" I asked with my hands on my hips. Where was my outfit?

"I brought Edward clothes this morning and he told me not to get you anything." Alice said and let go of Jasper's hand. She twirled around and laughed.

"Why not?" I narrowed my eyes at Edward.

"Because were going shopping together remember?" He reminded me and pulled me out of the room. Alice and Jasper walked ahead of us. Well, Jasper walked and Alice whirled to the elevator.

We walked through the lobby filled with Hollywood types talking on their cell phones and drinking coffee. I looked at the concierge and saw the man holding an envelope. Edward walked over to him and talked briefly. He gave Edward the envelope and Edward folded something into his hand.

Edward tucked the envelope into his back pocket and came by my side. "So how are we getting around the city a limousine or maybe a Ferrari?" I asked mocking him.

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "I'm afraid not Bella sorry to disappoint you."

I walked through the revolving doors and saw a black town car waiting at the curb. Alice and Jasper went into the car and Edward let me go ahead of him.

"So where are we going first?" I asked.

"Tiffany's." Edward said and leaned against the seat holding my hand.

'Why are we going there?" I tried to wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans.

"To look at jewelry. Why else?" Alice included laughing sweetly.

"I thought we were going dress shopping?" I said nervously.

"Well think of it as a detour. Besides there's something I _need _to get." Edward replied and winked at me. Oh boy, was my only thought.


	15. Chapter 15

(15) Premonition

The Town Car pulled up to the curb on the busiest street in Los Angeles, Rodeo Drive. The brick building was not very flashy except for an ornate door with silver paneling. A few girls lingered at the entrance looking at the window displays of diamond solitaire necklaces and Harry Winston earrings. Alice hopped out of the car and Jasper followed. I trailed behind Edward and peeked at the sky still ominous no hint of sun.

We walked through the doors to the lighted glass cases holding jewels far beyond my price range. I bent down to look at an emerald ring with three diamonds. A perky saleslady appeared out of nowhere. Her appearance astonished me and I jumped a little.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A sugary sweet voice added a fake quality to her appearance. Let's not kid ourselves she was practically in her forties and the voice belonged on a fifteen year old.

"I would like to see that emerald ring, please." Edward said smoothly and laid his fingers on the glass. The saleslady smiled and bent below to retrieve the ring. She put the display ring on a red cashmere cloth.

"No that's okay," I responded hastily and tried to move away quickly. I felt Edward's hand hold my back firmly giving me nowhere to go.

"Bella, you're simply trying it on. Don't be a scaredy cat" He implied teasing and laughed. He took the ring from the cloth and handed it to me. I didn't move my fingers to grasp the ring and he sighed. He took my right hand and slipped it on my index finger. It was loose and swung to the other side of my finger.

"It will need to be sized. You have very slender fingers." The lady said and smiled. She did look skeptical probably wondering whether Edward could afford the pricey ring.

"It's beautiful." I started to take it off. The ring slipped out of my fingers. I flushed my face turning bright red. The ring didn't clatter because Edward caught it before it reached the floor. He put it back on the cashmere cloth.

"Good catch." The saleslady muttered and I saw a distressed look on her face. She was probably regretting letting a clumsy teenage girl try it on in the first place.

"I am here to pick up a item. It was requested through your buyer's London location. It's under the name Carlisle Cullen." Edward stated and brought the envelope out from his back pocket.

"Of course, let me notify our store manager. Wait just a moment." She put the ring in the case and turned the lock. She walked briskly to the back room.

"Edward what's going on?" I asked confused. A part of me was disappointed that we weren't shopping here but then common sense leaked through. Where was I going to wear an emerald ring? School? The movies?

"I talked to Carlisle and he wanted me to pick up a present for Esmee. It's their anniversary and he was planning on coming down here to pick up the present next week. I saved him a trip."

"What is it?" I asked leaning on the glass countertops. A couple of employees snickered and Edward straightened me out.

"It's probably not a good idea to lean on the glass. You are very accident prone." He suggested playfully.

"No problem." I turned slightly red and felt the heat coming from my ears.

I saw a burly man dressed in an expensive suit. He was wearing gold-framed glasses. "Hello, my name is Marvin Young, how are you?"

"Good, thank you." Edward said for both of us.

"Great. Welcome to Tiffany's. I have the requested item in the safe. Follow me to the rear of the store and I will be more than happy to get that item for you. How is Carlisle?" Mr. Young replied.

"He's well looking forward to his anniversary." Edward said.

"That's wonderful." Mr. Young stated and we followed him to the back office. He bent over and opened the safe. He brought out a blue box. Inside the box was a light blue velvet case. The man walked over to Edward and opened the lid. There was a red I think it was a diamond or maybe a ruby strewn on a gold chain. It was breathtaking.

Edward nodded and he closed the lid. Mr. Young wrapped the necklace back into the blue box and put it inside a Tiffany bag. Edward handed him the envelope and he folded the envelope into his breast pocket. Edward reached to shake his hand and I saw folded money exchange hands. I wanted to ask how much he gave him but clamped my mouth closed.

"Well, tell Carlisle I send my greetings. We do enjoy doing business with him. Take care young man. Miss." Mr. Young shook Edward's hand and turned back to the office. Edward guided me to the lobby.

"Would you like to look at any more jewelry before we go?" He asked and leaned close to me.

"Umm, no that's okay." I said quickly and my knees started to tremble. Nervous anxiety rippled through me plus I was not eager to drop any more expensive rings.

Alice and Jasper walked over to us. Alice was carrying a small bag. I raised my eyebrows. She smiled and looped her arm through mine. We got into the car.

"Look Bella, tear-drop earrings." She said excitedly and produced the tiny objects from her bag. She held the glittering earrings against her ears and giggled. I smiled wondering maybe I was a little envious that Alice got a present. Alice turned her attention to Jasper and talked about the quality of the stone or something.

"Are you upset?" Edward asked gently and took my chin in his hand. He lifted my face to look into my eyes.

"No, it's just a girl thing. So how much did Carlisle pay for Esmee's present? Is that rude to ask?" I admitted guilty.

"It's perfectly alright. It was 1.3 million." He said dismissively putting the jewelry box on the console behind us.

My eyes bugged out and shifted. That was a lot of money! A part of me knew the Cullen's had money but knowing that they were in the billionaire category sent me into uneasiness. I gulped and pretended that he said a different amount.

He hugged me against him and hummed a little. I leaned back relaxing and closed my eyes. Tonight I would be back in Forks! I decided to live up the rest of today because it would be back to cooking Charlie dinner and homework soon enough.

"Next stop. You are going to enjoy this?" Alice sang and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Why is it a bookstore?" I grunted but smiled despite myself.

"No, silly." Alice laughed and sprinted out of the car. She grabbed my arm again as if I would flee. The boys walked behind us as we went into the store.

The store was small and held pricey clothes. I looked at the trendy décor and knew I was out of place. I usually picked up my clothes at Target or most recently the dress barn near Forks. There was a disco ball in the middle of the store and pop music filtered from the speakers. I saw a rack of clothing and stood next to it. Edward and Jasper stood near the counter looking at wallets. Alice pulled me beside her and grabbed clothes. She managed to find three pairs of pants and five tops. She pushed me into a dressing room and closed the door firmly.

Now what, ugh these clothes were things Alice liked to wear. If I had a perfect body I would happily wear the clothes maybe even enjoy buying them. I shrugged on a top with green stripes and black corduroy pants. I looked awkward. I walked out of the dressing room and Alice stood next to me assessing the outfit.

"Try the next one." She ran her fingers along her jaw line and pushed me back into the dressing room.

I pulled off the clothes. I put on a dark blue top with a V-neck and light blue jeans that had a slight fade. I stalked out of the dressing room.

"Yes, perfect." She clapped her hands. She was in the process of jumping up and down then stopped. She became eerily calm. Her eyes were glazed and she opened her mouth.

I shook her. "Alice, EDWARD!" I shouted and Edward appeared beside me. Jasper came next to Alice and patted her.

"Alice what is it?" Jasper whispered.

Alice stood unblinking and she looked different from her usual spunky self. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. She looked deathly white. Her eyes were locked and refused to look at us. I gasped quietly because I knew what it was that shocked me. Alice looked scared. Frightened beyond a doubt.


	16. Chapter 16

(16) Salegrosas

Jasper clutched Alice's arm and kept calling her name. Edward looked confused and didn't look me in the eyes. Alice stood there trembling with that look of terror. I tried to glance around to see what made her so uneasy. The store had not changed the clothes were still on the racks, the disco ball was shimmering under the lights, and the salesgirl was busy chatting on her cell phone.

Alice shifted her eyes and began to focus on her surroundings. Jasper leaned forward to her and was whispering something in her ear. Alice murmured a phrase too quickly I didn't understand what she said. The salesgirl kept glancing our way from time to time.

The dim light in the store was mildly flickering. I grabbed Edward's arm digging my nails deep in his forearm. He didn't even flinch. The salesgirl was getting more suspicious by the second. She hung up her cell phone the jeweled case snapping shut.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked quietly and Edward stared ahead with a look of concentration on his perfect face. His eyebrows rose making a defined curve in his forehead. Jasper held Alice's hand and tried soothing words to comfort her. I immediately felt the calmness emanating from him.

"We can't leave. They know we're here." Edward said firmly speaking only to Alice and Jasper. Jasper looked like he wanted to argue with Edward's reasoning but Alice touched his arm.

"We can't I couldn't see anything blinded by a force so strong. My thoughts were confused and I was trying to focus on any significant detail. I have nothing." Alice replied and looked desperately at Edward.

"What's going on?" I was so frustrated they were speaking in a code that I could not decipher. What was happening? Who were they talking about?

Edward leaned towards me and whispered so the salesgirl could not overhear. I leaned forward expectantly; finally the mysterious conversation was going to make sense. "Alice sees a trio of vampires the (Salegrosas) coming to the store. They are Mexican vampires very **volatile**. They are second only to the _Volturi._ I can't get into any details. Please, stay quiet. Oh, don't look the female in the eyes." His final warnings.

My stomach twisted as I took in this new information. What the heck were Mexican vampires? Why are they coming? Most importantly why couldn't I look at the female?

The store doors banged open with a deafening crack. I saw the disco ball waver under the strength of the door slamming open. The store lights were flickering weakly. Edward suddenly moved me behind him.

A man towered in the front entrance. His dark shirt blowing in the breezy air that turned chilly. He had a taut chest with defined abs that I could see peeking out of his flapping shirt. His black hair was to his shoulders and wavy. His face frightened me. A face that declared victory from a challenge he hadn't begun. The face was the same pale shade as the Cullen's but no hint of golden tint was in his fiery red eyes.

Two figures walked in the store behind him. Another man and woman stood by his side. I had a dreadful feeling of déjà vu. The man was beside him possessing the same look in his eyes. He had luminescent skin on the parts of his body I could see. He was practically covered head to toe wearing a black turtleneck, black motorcycle gloves, and black leather pants. His head was shaved and his lean body was muscular even defined in his clothing.

The women stood back behind the two men. She was elongated matching the heights of both men beside her. She reminded me of a store mannequin still, white, and posed for no reason. Her cascading black hair blew in the wind giving the only movement to her frame. I didn't get a good luck at her since I was avoiding her gaze.

Jasper and Edward moved to the front in stance watching our visitors. The salesgirl looked back and forth between the groups. I could feel her inadequacy as she took in the beauty of both parties she was stuck in my world. The music stopped playing and the salesgirl rose weakly from her spot behind the counter.

The man who entered the store first turned to her. "Leave, NOW!" His voice filling with authority tinged with a slight accent making his words dangerous.

The salesgirl grabbed her cell phone and went to the back of the store traveling against the wall. She was shaking as I watched her clumsily leave and gave me a look of terror before she banged the door shut.

"Alejandro de la Fuentes! What brings you to California?" Edward asked cautiously choosing his phrasing very carefully. I knew he didn't want to upset the vampires, which made me anxious. His tone was an enormous difference from the greetings of the two vampires on the pier. He was being guarded lacing his words just right. It sent cold trickles down my spine.

"You know of me. I guess I should be flattered. I am also guessing you should be informed on my reign in Mexico. Now since you know me, introduce yourselves." Alejandro murmured choosing to stand in the doorway. He hadn't moved one inch.

"I am Edward Cullen this is Alice, Bella, and Jasper." Edward's introductions were ambiguous attracting Alejandro's attention.

"Hmm, the mind reader she is extremely talented." He pointed to his head. "I have a strong connection to her sonar waves. Most interesting. She is very cerebral which can be quite handy when disrupting her reading patterns." His smirk lasted a second then the dark tint returned to his eyes.

Jasper moved forward deliberately clenching his fist. Edward put his arm out in front of him and shook his head. Alice stood in the back of Jasper fuming from Alejandro's words.

"What do you want, Alejandro? Money, land? What do you seek?" Edward asked frustrated at the game Alejandro was playing.

"Edward, are you upset with me? Here I come all the way to this paltry shop to find the most intriguing vampires and you treat me with hostility. Unfortunately for you I was already in the area hunting, well we were hunting. I heard of the pier incident and what can I say I was fascinated to meet you."

"And did we satisfy your curiosity?" Edward muttered with scorn he was done challenging Alejandro.

"No." Alejandro murmured. "You did not. She did." He pointed straight at me. I gulped and my breath was coming out in trickles.

"Oh how frivolous of me. I didn't make the proper introductions of my associates." He smiled impishly and looked at me. I was weak with fear. I was terrified to look but could not tear my eyes away from him.

"This is Palo, he is my rogue bodyguard. It would be wise to never upset him. The suffering would be _endless_." Alejandro emphasized the last word making the threat known. Palo looked at no one. He simply stood like a statue making no sound furthering Alejandro's warning.

"This beauty is Malirosa. She is my other bodyguard. Malirosa has a very short temper." He halted and turned to Malirosa. "Lovely, of course you can play just let me finish." The introductions were only for my benefit because the Cullen's were aware of the Mexican vampires. I averted my eyes to not stare at Malirosa following Edward's warning.

"Now, we must negotiate." Alejandro stated and stared at Edward.

"There is no negotiation." Edward said defiantly.

"Young friend, you haven't heard my terms. Don't be foolish it's not in your nature." Alejandro drawled coming back to his accented language.

"I don't need to hear Alejandro. I know your intentions and never in your wildest dreams would I agree to that. You would have to kill me or go through me. Which is not likely to happen." His voice was menacing a final warning to the enemy.

"Young man you are so confidant but that can lead to stupidity. Can your confidence protect you or make you weak? Is it worth it to protect one girl at the cost of your entire family?"

"You are not getting her. You want money you can have as much as you want. You need land or homes take what we have. The girl is not being negotiated _ever_." Edward moved me closer to him. Alejandro stared with amusement in his eyes. He was elated that Edward had a strong response to the offer.

"Stupid arrogant fool." Alejandro whispered.

I felt a penetrating stare. I knew the direction it was coming from a danger zone. Malirosa stood off to the side. She was motionless intently looking at the Cullen's and me.

I pulled my eyes down and stared at the floor. The standoff was reaching a point. In a western this would be the part where the two male characters paced thirty steps in opposite directions. At the end they would turn and face one another. Their fate would be left to their opponent. The fastest gun drawer would win but at what price? The movie would end when the hero pulled his gun a second before the opponent. I grimaced.

I looked at the corner of the room. I saw our reflection. Alejandro in front of his trio and Edward in front of his family and me. The rules of the Wild West were the same but our cowboys were advanced killing machines. It wasn't fair for Edward to endanger his whole family because of me. I thought of what Alejandro's possible purpose could be for wanting me. I couldn't predict the future or read minds? What's my talent? The room was too quiet. I looked up and stared at Edward his eyes which were dark and stone cold.

Jasper and Alice were standing side by side with clouded vision. They were too still even for a vampire. I saw the direction of their gaze only one pinpoint to look. Malirosa.

I bravely looked up and saw Alejandro smile at me offering his hand for me. I thought Edward would rip his arm out. I waited and waited. Nothing. What's wrong with **him**?


	17. Chapter 17

(17) Risk

His stiff white arm retracted. "Perhaps not at this moment will you come to trust me. I am a reasonable man, young one. I have witnessed atrocious occasions." He flinched possibly recalling a gruesome story. "I assure you,_ Bella_, that you will be guarded."

Cautiously, I moved and shook Edward's arm tugging on his freezing skin. It was a dead weight I could not move it a fraction of an inch. I desperately yanked Edward's arm, whimpers escaping my throat.

"_Bella_, you cannot affect Edward or for that matter any of them." He smiled treacherously. He glanced at Malirosa. She was smiling back and I realized with horror that I looked straight into her eyes. I gasped and tried to move away.

I didn't feel a hold when I moved my eyes away. Nothing not a force gripped me in her gaze. Malirosa turned furiously and walked closer to me her heels clacking on the floor. Alejandro snickered and watched Malirosa struggle to keep my focus on her.

"Funny thing, you are the only person that she has no control over. That is fantastic!" Alejandro boasted clapping his hands and studied me more intensely. He perked his black eyebrow. "I wonder why that is?" Malirosa moved next to him and pouting then turned and gave me a malicious look.

"You have upset my exquisite bodyguard. I have already explained that she has a short fuse. Hmm, oh well, regardless I think it is extremely wonderful." Alejandro moved closer to me and leaned down next to me. "You are exceptionally fragile like a china doll, you know _Bella_ in Mexico we have a saying. "Ahora verás huarache, ya apareció tu correa." Malirosa sucked in her breath her beautiful heart-shaped face was distorted twisting in her explosive reaction.

Alejandro sensed my confusion and moved to the other side staring at Edward. "It means that she my darling has met her match. I, on the other hand, have been condemned to this life for two hundred and forty five years! Imagine being stuck in a horrible nightmare trying to leave but you can't. You know what I did? _Bella,_ I embraced my powers and it opened up a whole new world."

Alejandro spat in disgust at Edward. "This **juvenile**." He flickered his fingers in Edward's direction. "Cannot save you, young one. He not only lacks the strength but he was an egotistical "idiota" to deny me. He's heard the legends." He turned back to me tilting his head and his deadly eyes punched me. "I promise you they are all true."

"Enough of _this_!" Palo exclaimed in a heavy Mexican accent. "Take the girl I don't _like _being in _this_ store." I was astonished to hear Palo speak much less argue with Alejandro. Strangely, Alejandro turned to his bodyguard and muttered a response.

"Bring her Malirosa!" Alejandro ran his fingers through his hair absently as he stalked out of the store. Palo moved beside him stealth and alert scanning the surroundings.

His words echoed in my head. **Bring her. **I stared at Edward and tears were streaming down my face. He was in the same position losing the battle. I wiped my eyes but more tears flowed. I saw Alice and Jasper in the background but couldn't look at them. My eyes only saw Edward memorizing his flawless face. I hiccupped and my chest heaved. Malirosa's cold hard hand seized my arm. Her hold was painful and she dragged me out of the store.

"Just kill me!" I whispered. I was pleading with Malirosa. She continued to drag me down the street clicking her heels on the pavement. I saw men stagger when they saw her and ogle at her astounded at her beauty.

"Right! I cannot kill you, stupid! Dumb _girl_!" Malirosa spat the words and tugged me further down the street. She was moving so fast my feet barely touched the ground. I winced as her fingers dug deeper in my arm. She swung me violently and pushed me inside the van. She bounced in and shut the doors immediately I felt the car rumbling down the road.

I fought back tears and looked into the darkness. It was some kind of delivery van. Standard size with no seats in the back just the despicable ground. I shoved myself against the side of the van and banged my head. _Owww! _I saw Malirosa roll her eyes and look away from me.

I clutched the back of my head where I hit it. I noticed a ridge above my neck. I would have to be careful not to bang it again. It was hard to stay still though without a seatbelt and a lunatic driving.

"Where are we going?" I jolted as the van turned sharply. I saw Malirosa give me a _yeah-right_ expression and look away. "Who am I going to tell?" I argued. The only person who could see the future was possibly never coming out of her trance. Edward couldn't read my mind. Ugh, I cannot think of him, I'll lose it again.

"Maybe we are going back to Mexico. Or the hotel we are staying at. There is no way to tell as I am stuck back here baby-sitting you." She huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

I looked at her and bit my lower lip. If she hadn't come in with the trio of Mexican vampires she almost could pass for human. An insanely gorgeous human being but still acceptable. Although, she did glow in the darkness well maybe not human but a supermodel perhaps. They were a little strange weren't they?

I studied her closely. I was prepared to encounter excruciating beauty when I had to stare at Rosalie everyday. Amazingly, Rosalie would not hold a candle to Malirosa. That angered me because no one should be that beautiful or that deadly. I saw Malirosa's hair in perfect lines descending down her back. Her hair was enveloped in the dim black light. Her face contours were too delicate like an artist painting of a goddess standing on a clamshell or posing with a baby. Her body was lethal, a sculpture frozen in perfection. She emphasized her curves with a form fitting dress. Sloping gently over her chest. I glanced at my meager chest and hurriedly folded my arms over me.

It was stuffy in the van. The air was stagnant and fumes were escaping through the holes in the side of the door. I coughed a few times and moved back a little closer to Malirosa. She froze and stiffened.

"I can't stand the smell." I explained and put my hand over my mouth. I coughed louder and fought my dry throat.

"Deal with it!" Malirosa muttered and looked ahead. I was now across from her. I saw her body tense and she was rigid.

"What is Alejandro going to do with me?" I asked fear leaking in my words.

"Hmm, I suppose I could tell you. But then again surprise is a great element in reaction. Perhaps, I don't like you enough to tell you the truth, stupid _girl_." She turned away from me and her emotions revealed nothing except disgust.

I gathered my knees and clutched them close to me. I curled into a ball and laid my head against them. I wished for death! How funny to finally get my wish of becoming a vampire! It was wrong. I didn't want to live if Edward couldn't change me. I would have violent manipulative venom coursing through me. **Never**!

I felt Malirosa's gaze on me. "I really have no affect on you?" She questioned me but it was more of a pronouncement.

"I wish it did. Then I would be in the store with people I love instead of getting killed." I murmured and I shivered at the realization.

"I wonder why?" She murmured and stared at me. I wasn't use to being scrutinized and picked apart like a dissection.

The van lurched forward and I struggled to stabilize myself. I caught my hand against the side of the wall to balance myself. I heaved a huge sigh.

"You are so clumsy. I've never met anyone in my life who is such a _wreck_!"

"Funny your not the first person to tell me that." I muttered and fought the emotions that wanted to overcome me.

"Hmm, Bella, you are going to tell me what you feel when I look at you!" Malirosa demanded with anger building in her voice and looked at me.

"Hasn't anyone resisted you before?" I asked nervously. Obviously no one had or she wouldn't be asking me that question. I was a little slow with my processing skills. A fact that might get me hurt by this psycho vampire.

"You heard Alejandro in the store. I have never been thwarted." She leaned forward and did not attempt to control her rage.

"I want to know what's going to happen to me!" I knew I only had one opportunity to hear a semblance of truth from Malirosa. She might deny me ignore me until we stopped. On the other hand curiosity was a strong emotion one I intended to use in my bargaining.

Malirosa glared at me. "Fine!" Malirosa exclaimed. She gestured with her hand as if the action was too diminutive.

"You answer me first." I wagered and put my head on my lap again. I started to control myself not really wanting to hear out loud that I was going to die. I braced myself for the terrifying news. Would I be transformed? Tortured? Enslaved? I turned to Malirosa to find out my fate.


	18. Chapter 18

(18) Judgment

A new fear deadened my body. Suppose I heard the truth and it was the reality I feared, then what? Maybe it was better not to know your fate. Fate, huh, a day ago I had been certain of my fate. The ugly truth is you can't take anything for granted. You never know where you will end up.

"Muchacha, the company you keep is merciless. Palo is a man who enjoys torture he was born in a barn full of animals. His father tried different brands of torture on him and his brothers. Beaten, cut, sawed, burned, and if they were lucky shot. Palo is psychotic but not the one you have to worry about. Alejandro was born in Mexico City during the uprising. His father fought and died in battle. Alejandro was kicked out of his home for drinking. He gambled heavily and made a bet with this vagrant. Alejandro was so confident he'd win he didn't think about losing. He did."

I finally let a little breath. I must have been holding my breath. I didn't know what was worse having Malirosa talking to me or hearing about the horrid lives they lead. I shifted slightly wincing because my leg had fallen asleep. The little prickles traveled up and down my skin making it extremely uncomfortable.

"He was dragged to an alley and beaten. He lay there in the street dying his head crushed by a wooden pole. He saw footsteps approaching and he reached out for help. He said it was a woman who changed him and left him in the street in front of the panderia. It took him a _very _long time to gather allies to fight against the towns he now rules. He is considered a king in certain villages in Mexico. _Nobody _challenges Alejandro and lives to tell about it." Malirosa gave me a cold look. She was speaking in a monotone voice. The story was memorized as if she heard it often or repeated it to hinder people.

"Are you his wife?" I asked feeling silly using human terms for a dysfunctional relationship they had. I was curious to know however if she was betrothed to the Mexican vampire.

"No, muchacha." Malirosa grimaced and looked away. "Alejandro doesn't care for vampire women." She raised an arched eyebrow. She had just given me a clue it was written all over her statuesque face.

"Bella." I mumbled. "My name is Bella." My leg was tingling from my blood flow. I had a sharp pain behind my head that was throbbing.

"I know. I don't like to get personal with the enemy." She grunted and stared into the darkness. It was ironic that she considered me the enemy when I had no defenses.

"What about you?" I asked quietly. I knew anything above a whisper might upset Malirosa. She seemed very edgy.

"Yes what about me? Did you know I am older than Palo and Alejandro?" Pride was written on her delicate face. "I grew up in Chiapas. My family lived right by a river called, _aguas azul_. I would go to sleep each night hearing the waterfall gushing near us. My mom use to take my sister and me a bath in the river every night. Then she would braid our hair before we went to sleep. She hummed us to sleep while our dad fished in the banks." Malirosa almost smiled as she remembered her youth. Her face transitioned to a dark silhouette the dream like story weaving into a horrific ending.

"My sister slept beside me every night. She would curl up next to me and sometimes she would hug me. I was a pretty good sleeper but my sister had difficulty falling asleep. I woke one night when I didn't feel her presence in my bed. I walked out to the river and saw her perched by the rocks. She was very still. She wouldn't acknowledge me when I called her name." Malirosa let the memories flow. "I walked closer to her I was angry. I started yelling at her saying mean things. I moved to the other side of her and shook her. I saw something floating below. I stopped yelling at her and looked down. Both my parents were dead in the river. Their bodies were laying face up. I screamed and ran away from my sister, from my _family_."

"I ran through the trees tripping on branches. I didn't get very far. Something threw me against a tree. I thought it was an animal. It wasn't. A _savage_ my mother warned us about stared at me. He was dragging my sister behind him. She was screaming. He put both of us together. He kept us that way for a long time. He paced in front of us and then he picked up my sister. I didn't understand what he was doing. He bit her while he stared at me. She squirmed her body going limp then he let go. She writhed on the floor. I went to her. He grabbed me and bit my shoulder. I screamed in pain." She abruptly stopped lost in her cautionary tale. She took a minute and cleared her throat.

"My sister was killed by the _savage_. She wasn't strong enough to survive. Unfortunately I did. I escaped and went to the villages near Chiapas." I felt the pain that was still fresh in her words even though it happened so long ago. I ached for the sister who died and was even sympathetic for Malirosa witnessing that tragedy.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. She ignored my apology like I knew she would.

"How is it easy for you to be near me?" I asked because she was a vampire and I knew she didn't rely on a special diet like the Cullen's did. I felt a tear through my body. I promised myself not to bring them up if I wanted to keep my sanity.

"I don't like female blood. It sickens me. I only drink male blood." She shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose you I should tell you of Alejandro's plans. He is a man who values rarities in life. He collects antiques, rare art works, antique furniture, and he especially likes young virgins." I felt my eyes grow wide with terror and a deep red blush burned my cheeks. "He puts on a show, muchacha. He puts on an elaborate show and gets deep pleasure from the ceremony and the blood."

"He wants to _marry _me?" I gasped and felt the fear stabbing throughout my body. I clutched my chest and felt the spinning in my head turning over and over again.

"Yes. It was decided in the shop. Of course, the fact that you were able to deflect me made him even more enamored with you." She turned her face to me. I saw her red eyes glowing in the paleness of her face. "So now you can tell me how you did it." She demanded.

I struggled for control. It was slipping away from me. I had to think for a moment. "I feel an urge to look at you. Even now I feel a tug towards your direction. But it's breakable it doesn't hold me. That's all." I panted feeling the oxygen leaving my brain. My thoughts were scattered I was confused and felt disoriented.

"Hmm." That was all she said. She moved so fast it was a blur. Suddenly she was face to face with me. "What about now?" Her eyes were burning through me. I gasped and fought to control my consciousness.

I gulped my limbs frozen in place. "Nothing." I breathed. I saw my brief life flash before me and there was a loud ringing in my ears. I struggled to hear the loud noise of the truck and the ringing grew _louder_.

She hissed and moved back to her place in the van. The van rocked along and the motion was upsetting my stomach. I only had breakfast and the food was turning my stomach. I started clutching and breathing slowly in and out. "I don't feel so good." I moaned I knew I was a second from passing out.

Malirosa banged on the wall of the truck. A few seconds later we lurched to a stop. I pitched forward and landed on my knees my cheek against the floor. I couldn't move I was frozen the ground felt good against my skin.

Malirosa grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the van. I vomited on the ground and started shaking. I saw two pairs of shoes standing next to my face. I looked up and Alejandro was smirking.

"You didn't enjoy Palo's driving?" He asked and shook his head. He grabbed my arm and set me on the edge of the truck bed. The last thing I remember was desperately looking around to see where I was. The blackness came fast and I remember seeing bright stars as I closed my eyes and the horrible ringing. I passed out!


	19. Chapter 19

(19) Hurt

I heard the sound of crickets coming from somewhere. The melodic sound was weaving around my confused state. _Chirp, chirp, chirp! _I wanted it to stop. I sighed and moved the pillow in front of my face. Why were there crickets this time of year in Forks? Usually, I heard robins singing in the trees outside my window. Sometimes Edward hummed my lullaby close to my ear soft and lustrous. I reached forward automatically ready to encounter his cold arm lying next to me. I eagerly moved my hand to close the distance between us. My eyes were still closed.

I felt something rough and icy clamped around my wrists. I snapped my eyes open in a second. I saw a hulking figure glaring at me from the foot of the bed. I screamed so loud I almost blew my eardrums out!

I bolted upright and kept screaming my lungs burning from the exertion. I was hysterically crying and tried to move my arms to plunge myself off the bed. They were tied with clamps around my wrists. I pulled the wire and screamed again. The door exploded open and Alejandro stood in the doorway.

"What?" He asked Palo not me. Palo looked to his boss and shrugged his shoulders. Palo was the looming figure I saw when my eyes opened. He scared me to death.

"She _woke _up and started _screaming_." Palo explained and moved closer to the wall. He was wearing a different outfit this time covered from head to toe in brown leather. I saw Alejandro stare disbelieving at him and glowered at his answer.

Alejandro moved closer to me and perched on the bed. He was wearing a light blue collared shirt open halfway down his torso. His muscular body moved as the shirt conformed to his chest. The action caused his shirt to open wider and I saw a tattoo below his right bicep. It was a single red rose Spanish words winding around the vine.

"Did he hurt you, _Bella_?" Alejandro flinched and stared at me willing me to answer. He didn't flinch as my eyes continued to scan the room. I saw a ceiling fan above his head-whipping fast making his black hair blow around his face. The room was plain except for a bed and dresser. The bed I was lying on had a flowered sheet and white bedspread. It looked out of place in the colorless empty room.

"No, he _scared_ me," I whispered and struggled to get back into a comfortable position. I felt the clamps leaving an uncomfortable indentation in my wrist. I moved my arm down on the pillow so the clamp would stop tugging on my arm. "Are these really necessary?"

Alejandro laughed quietly and moved his hand to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear. I watched his every movement making sure he didn't inch himself closer to me. "Yes and no. You were unconscious for a long time. I wasn't sure when you were going to wake up. I sent Malirosa on an errand and Palo was guarding you. I didn't want you to run away and scream when you saw him. Which you tried to do anyway! Palo would not have liked you running away from him. It could have been a dangerous situation."

"Can you take them off now? I won't run." I grumbled and saw indecision flicker in Alejandro's eyes. He was weighing the option and his mind was working overtime. Did they really think I could outrun them? If they did not only were they psychotic but also _delusional_!

Malirosa entered the room breaking Alejandro's concentration. She moved effortlessly as she put two bags on the dresser. She smirked, "I will stay with her now. You two run along." She used her hand to dismiss them. Alejandro stared at her for a second then gestured to Palo and they exited the room. I rolled my eyes and turned to Malirosa.

"Malirosa, can you please untie me? My hand is hurting really bad." I asked her as she bent down to adjust her shoe. I glanced at her and she ignored me. Of course, why did I think she would do anything less? I studied her outfit instead. She wore a pink wraparound dress with a necklace drooping below her cleavage. She had impossible stilettos on which laced around her ankles. She stood with her back to me and emptied out the bags.

I laid my head on the pillows and stared at the ceiling. I let my mind drift to the night before I left with Alice on our girl's trip. I remembered me and Edward's conversation that night. I asked him if he took me for granted. The words were wrong when I thought of them now. He didn't take me for granted I could easily see that. I took him for granted. I thought he could protect me and surpass any obstacle to be with me. I felt tears stinging my eyes. I was _stupid_, stupid to believe that.

I sniffled and tried to rub my eyes against my shirt. It was useless. The tears flowed down my face blurring my vision. I let everything I had bottled up in me release and I felt the tension liberate my body. I cried unable to wipe the tears. Malirosa continued with her task as if I wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary.

She stacked a few items on the dresser but I couldn't see past the blurry tears and turned to the side. There was a small window with a white lace curtain tied to the side. I saw a field outside and the sun pooled underneath the window. It seemed dusky as if the sky was waiting to turn to night. I guess I could count all the stars in the sky tonight since she was ignoring me. There was nothing else to do.

Malirosa finished emptying the bags and put them on the floor. She came to me and stood beside the bed.

"Okay I will untie you." She said begrudgingly. I ignored her. I was past caring if she did or did not. She saw the look on my face and leaned closer to me. I could hear the empty breathing as she peered into my eyes. She probably figured I'd gone into shock.

She reached back and lightly slapped my face. I suppose for her it was _light!_

"Oww." I yelped and glared at her. She smiled self-satisfied and leaned over me. She gripped the first wire and it easily parted and my left hand dropped to the bed. She did the same to my other hand. My bones ached and the clamps on my wrists felt ten times heavier without the support of the wire. She reached down and broke the first clamp. She left the other clamp on.

"I might have to tie you again." She reasoned and moved the wire and clamp to the floor. She moved back to the wall and looked at me. "I'm going to bring you food and water." She stated coldly and left the room.

I looked around the room fiercely. I studied the small room and weighed different escape routes. I could run out the door down the hallway I thought, surely one of the vampires would catch me.

I went to the window and learned that it was bolted to the frame. I slammed my hand against the window pane in frustration. I heard a tiny crack and bit my lip from screaming. I started hopping up and down holding my hand. I ran to the bed and threw my face into the pillow screaming again. I stood like that for a minute and felt my hand go numb. I peeked at my hand and saw the contusion turning blue and purple.

I slammed my other hand on the soft bed and groaned. Malirosa entered with a small tray of food. She set in down in front of me and walked back to the wall. She stood there and stared at me. "What's wrong?" She said testily.

"Umm, I think I broke my hand." I whispered the numbness was fading and the pain was searing through my fingers. I couldn't pick up the fork let alone move my hand up and down.

"How did you do that?" She asked angrily and moved back to the bed. She sat beside me and studied my bruised hand. She touched it and I screamed from her poke.

"I will find a bandage." She moved to the dresser and opened the middle drawer. She searched each drawer coming up with nothing. She crashed the door back in.

"I need to go to a hospital!" I yelled in frustration.

"No, don't move." She walked out of the room cursing in Spanish.

I blew it! My one opportunity to escape and I break my hand. Great job, Bella! Maybe I could ram my head against the wall and kill myself. The thought lingered. No, I had to believe that Edward would rescue me! He was just taking a really long time to come here. He would come. He wouldn't let these Saligrosa vampires take me away?

Where were _they_?

Malirosa walked back into the room with Palo. She pointed at me. "Idiota, broke her hand." She rolled her eyes. Palo gave me an incredulous look and walked over to me. I turned away from him scared.

"Let me _see_!" He persisted. I moved my hand wincing as the pain shot up and down my arm. He didn't touch my hand. He studied my bruises and looked at Malirosa. "Give her aspirin." He got up and walked out of the room.

That's it! Give me aspirin. My hand was _broken_! What was aspirin going to do? I looked at Malirosa disbelieving.

"We live too far away from a hospital." She reached into the first drawer and pulled a pack out. She took four pills from the cellophane and brought them to me. She put them on the tray and walked back.

"I'll scream all night. I won't get any rest." I complained. I took the aspirin and swallowed them chugging the water. I sighed and leaned back against the pillow.

"If you do you will _regret_ it."

"I don't care anymore." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Eat your food." Malirosa ordered.

I opened one eye and stared at the food. It looked gross. There were brown lumps covered in red sauce and yellow pudding. "How am I supposed to eat? My hand hurts too much!" I grimaced and closed my eyes again. I was glad I couldn't move my hand the food looked disgusting. I wouldn't say that though for all I knew Malirosa cooked it. She was lucky she was unbelievably beautiful because she sucked in the kitchen.

I felt a movement on the bed. I opened my eyes in surprise. "I made this and your going to eat it!" Her eyes turned fiery.

"I'm not hungry. I'll throw up." I reasoned and stared at her in shock when she picked up the slop with a fork.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way!" She commanded and raised the fork to my mouth.

"What is it?" I breathed.

"Tripes."

"What is that?" I asked in confusion.

"Pig intestines." Malirosa stated and shoved the food in my mouth. I gagged and couldn't allow myself to chew the volatile food. She waited while I held my breath. The food didn't move from the corner of my cheek.

"Actually my hand is feeling better I can do it myself." I blurted. I moved the food to the other side of my cheek.

"Whatever!" She got up and went back to the wall studying me. Her expression changed. "You'll need your strength after all tomorrow is your _wedding day_." She turned her frosty eyes to me.

I leaned over the bed and threw up.


	20. Chapter 20

(20) Fool

Normalcy was never in my life if you counted a vampire beloved and immortality that I craved badly. I thought it was everything in my existence! I would die to become a Cullen and yet _that_ I didn't find abnormal! I should have been scared when Edward told me the truth about being a vampire. I should have run away from him that day and never turned back. Returning to my mother and my boring life! My vacant life with Renee and Phil living in the small Florida home with my own bathroom, _the highlight of my youth_.

I chose the hard road because it's all I ever wanted and now I was suffering for that decision. I never had any regrets in life. I never regretted being with Edward or reciprocating his love. I adored his family even though it was hard to get over the fact that they were dangerous. I never felt danger when I was around them. The feeling was silly for me to think of when I was surrounded by people that loved and cared for one another.

I was terrified now!

Edward was taking _too long_. I should've noticed the warning signs when he didn't immediately rescue me as Malirosa dragged me away from the store. I saw the void in his eyes my stomach turning, a small part of me wondered if he was pretending. It was an ugly feeling my emotions starting to betray me. I was an _idiota _just like Malirosa said. I breathed a deep breath of air. I was alone tonight.

Malirosa left quickly after I threw up. I knew she would hightail it out of here. I was glad I didn't want an audience right now. I struggled off the bed and went to the bathroom that was part of the bedroom. I grabbed a large green towel and mopped up the mess. I grabbed her makeshift dinner and threw it in the toilet watching the lumps of meat sink to the bottom. I flushed the toilet three times before the food disappeared and stumbled back to the bedroom.

I carefully layed on the bed and put my hand gingerly beside me. The pills took away my pain but left a tightening in my empty stomach. I was eager to count the stars in the dark sky. It was the only thing I had going for me at this point!

I was up to nine hundred and fifty-two stars when the door creaked open. I went rigid and wondered if I should close my eyes. I left them open and saw Alejandro peer inside the room. He saw my alertness and walked in carrying another tray of food. I gulped.

_They didn't need to bite me the food could kill me on its own! _

I was paralyzed as I saw Alejandro walk towards me. He balanced the tray on the bed and backed away. I was afraid to look down.

"You need to eat, _Bella_!" He demanded and his tone authoritative.

"I'm not hungry. I'm in pain." I lied and hoped that would give them a clue that I wasn't eating their disgusting food.

"It's American food. I see our traditional Mexican food disagrees with you." He said smoothly and brushed his hair out of his eye. He was in yet another outfit. This time he wore a white T-shirt with dark blue jeans.

I knew I had to eat or the medicine would keep turning in my stomach. If I wasn't careful I would be sick again! I would lose the powerful anecdote for my hurt hand. I mumbled fine and looked down at the food. It was a two dry pieces of bread no butter or jelly. I immediately picked up the first piece and ate it. I was finishing the second bread when Alejandro cleared his throat. I forgot he was there.

"There now I hope you feel better." He moved closer to me and got down on his knee. "Do you find the very idea of me very upsetting?"

I stared at him. I hoped it was a joke. However, I could see in his expression that he was serious. I swallowed the last piece of bread. It went down like a huge lump. I turned away from him.

"Does it matter what I think? No matter what, I'm going to be _forced_ to do something I don't want to." I whispered and gave up all eye contact.

"I am an old man. I do not take very kindly to being refused. Your **lover **this man that holds your heart, where is he? Why is he not here? If it were me and my true love was taken from me I would give my life to try to find her!" Alejandro gestured wildly with his hands.

I stared at him with pain lurking behind my eyes. He spoke my fears and I wondered if he was reaching in my subconscious finding my weak points. I kept my face hidden as I heard his hurtful speech. I was taking a true beating first with my body now my mind. The most fragile of all.

I didn't say anything to him. I wanted him to leave just leave me alone. Alone that's all I want. Is that too much to ask for? My stomach stopped tightening and my hand started prickling with pain.

"I need a bandage for my hand." I muttered and looked at the wall behind Alejandro.

"Oh yes, I heard from Palo that you hurt it. I will give Malirosa a bandage to wrap your hand." Alejandro stated and stood up. He turned to leave and I saw a faint shadow behind the doorway. I saw the shadow deepen as if someone moved closer to the door. Hope inflated my chest and I sought some relief. Edward was coming to save me!

The shadow faded and my stomach dropped. Where was he going? Please, Edward save me!

The doorknob turned and swung open.


	21. Chapter 21

(21) Impression

Palo walked in! Palo! Damn him and his freakishly odd times to enter a room. Palo walked straight to Alejandro and had a vehement expression on his pale face. He spoke furiously in Spanish. He didn't stop but rambled on and I couldn't keep up with my limited Spanish.

I sighed heavily and slowly turned to face the ceiling. My hand was aching again and I focused on controlling the pain. I heard about people that could compartmentalize the pain with their mind. It wasn't working! The throbbing was bone deep. I wondered if the bone would set right or would the doctor have to break the bone again. If I lived!

Alejandro huffed and yelled in Spanish. Palo left and Alejandro leaned towards me. He snapped his fingers above my head. The crack was loud and insulting. I flinched and looked at him.

"Palo, has informed me that it is getting too treacherous to be in this house. We are moving our agenda and that means you need to get _ready_." Alejandro spat and whirled his body towards the door. He barked a command in Spanish and Malirosa flittered through the door.

"Take care of her." He muttered and gave me a quick look. He glared at me and left the doorway. Malirosa followed his gaze and rolled her eyes.

"Get up." She ordered and grew impatient when I carefully pulled myself off the bed. I was relying on my left hand to pick myself up. She swept me off the bed and cradled me against her body.

She darted down the hallway. I got a quick glimpse of the vampire house. It was dark, brooding, and sparsely filled. The hallway was carpeted and the wall had a solitary mirror that had a gold border decorated with carvings.

Malirosa set me inside the huge bathroom. There was a claw tub in the middle of the room. I stood in the doorway. I saw Malirosa turn the water off and I caught sight of the water. Brown water! Oh my god!

"Hurry up get in we don't have that much time." She protested and her heels clicked loudly in the bathroom.

"I'm not going in there. The water is **brown**. This is inhumane! You can't treat people like this. I won't even get clean." I argued and saw the brown water sloping back and forth in the tub. My stomach rolled and I'm pretty sure I would of threw up if I had solid food in me.

"It's not dirty the water is just _old_." She explained huffing and narrowing her eyes at me.

"_Old water_ does not turn brown. There is a problem with the filter system or the sewage backed up. Seriously I could get sick and die. Not that I wouldn't mind _death_. Malirosa please, it's so disgusting." I pleaded not once looking down at the putrid water.

She brought her hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose. She stood still for a couple of seconds. Utterly still! "If you do not get in that **tub** right now!" She pointed her finger at me. "I will break your other hand." Her tone became a deadly whisper.

"Okay." I mumbled. I tried to pull of my shirt but it was hard to do it one handed. I got the left side over my head and concentrated on the right side. I was heaving my shoulders up and down. Wintry hands pushed my left hand away and pulled my shirt off.

She finished stripping me and stood back. She leaned against the counter and waited while I inched closer to the tub.

Don't look down, Bella. I repeated to myself. Don't think about it. Just do it! I went forward and wasn't paying attention. I bumped my knee against the edge of the tub. I gasped and started rubbing my knee.

"I can't do it. Do you have any bottled water?" I suggested desperately and saw Malirosa take a deep breath.

"Estúpida!" She walked over to me and lifted me. She set me in the water. I froze and cringed because the water sloshed up my nose. I closed my eyes and became a rock while the water flitted against me. She threw in a soap bar and placed some shampoo bottles on the floor.

"I can't wash my hair." I muttered and moved my hand in the water trying to seize the bar of soap. It kept sliding on the porcelain bottom.

"I will be so glad when this charade is done!" She cried and bent down. She whipped the bottle off the floor and pushed my head in the water. While I was struggling to breath again she poured the shampoo on my head.

It felt like cinderblocks were gripping my head. She was tugging my hair and pulling my scalp. I was wincing and clenching my teeth. She dunked my head in again and poured the conditioner on my hair.

"Stop! Just stop!" I yelled and moved my hand to try to block her hands. "I'll finish your going to rip my head off!"

"I'm just trying to help you." She said sourly and moved back to the counter. She examined her nails while I struggled to finish conditioning my hair. The act was finished thankfully and I grabbed the towel perched on the edge of the tub.

I wrapped myself tightly and stood awkwardly while Malirosa checked herself in the mirror.

She walked to me and took me back to the room. On the bed was a white gown and shoes by the foot of the bed. The gown looked like a nightgown and very plain. I sat on the bed and asked Malirosa for more pain medicine. She brought me the pills and some water. She walked out of the room and I unfolded the nightgown. It was long and almost silvery in the light. It had a bodice with roses etched into the lace. It looked like expensive pajamas. I slipped my feet through the opening and pulled up. My hair was drying in the warmth of the room.

I leaned forward to retrieve the shoes on the floor. I decided to take a break. I didn't want to think too much. Thinking was a bad thing right now. It led to morbid thoughts that I couldn't deal with. I focused on my assurance that Edward would save me. Wouldn't he? I hated that I was questioning this.

I saw Malirosa enter the room again and she sat beside me. She pulled out a clutch with make-up and I focused on not cringing as she swiped my eyebrows with shadow and painted my lips with colored gloss. There was no other choice. Refusing would just lead to more trouble.

"Let's go." She said and waited while I got up from the bed. She was being quiet and moody which was fine with me. The less I had to talk to her the better off I was.

I followed her fast pace trying to focus on not tripping while she walked in front of me. The shoes were not helping. They were three-inch heels that I would never wear even to a fancy event. They were wobbling I looked ridiculous walking in these shoes!

I saw that the living room was also bare except for a velour couch with a burgundy covering. The place was a haunting not a home. Malirosa stopped at the door and I went through. We were outside in the stifling heat. It was night and the air was muggy swirling little dust clouds in the field.

She put me in the van and we drove off. I barely had time to secure myself when the van stopped. The door opened and Palo picked me up. He carried me to the narrow arches above a wooden door. A church?

I stepped inside and saw the soft glow of candles illuminating the church walls. The shadows of people sitting on the benches was creeping the shadows upwards. I gulped. I turned to Malirosa and she was expressionless. I couldn't do this! This was the end!

I stumbled and Palo sat me in a chair. He removed his vest and walked into the double doors off to the side.

Malirosa put a small veil on my head with a clasp. She smoothed some of my hair. This was wrong. I'd rather die now. I didn't want to live not like this. I didn't want to be a monster.

I heard the Spanish music start and my limbs froze. I won't do it. They cannot make me walk down this aisle! There is no way! Edward please if you love me save me! I don't want to live without you!

Palo gripped my good hand and dragged me to the door. My feet would not cooperate and I stubbed my toe on the door. I cursed and glowered at Palo.

I saw Alejandro waiting at the front. He was in an elegant suit with his hair brushed away from his face. He had a blood red rose pinned to his lapel. His pale skin was somehow darker and his eyes were red crimson.

I was getting weak when Palo pulled me up the aisle. He smirked at me and held out his hand. I couldn't make myself reach for him. I was panting my breathing was all wrong. The simplest movement took all of my energy.

I turned to the crowd curiously wandering what kind of people attended the ceremony. Vampires? Prisoners?

I surveyed the crowd and saw the red eyes flicker in the candlelight. Vampires it is! I saw an old woman with a black veil over her face. Two men in the back row sitting stiffly malevolent expressions on their faces. Three women who were crossing themselves from the beginning of a prayer. A young woman was sitting in the far corner. The dim light wasn't giving me a clear view of her face. I could however see the soft billowing caramel color hair that reached her shoulders. Soft caramel colored hair? I sucked in a deep breath. My heart started beating out of control!


	22. Chapter 22

(22) Resolution

My body was playing catch-up with my brain. My instinct to flee the altar where I was standing halted. My brain acknowledged for me not to make that mistake!

The lights dimmed under the breeze from the open doorway. The caramel colored hair plump and luscious outlined a delicate face. If only I could be sure? What if I was wrong? The consequences could be dire! Was it a decoy? A trap? To see how gullible I was really was. Would they laugh at my ridiculous realization that I was being **saved**? Did I dare to think that it was true?

I took a deep breath and my pulse died slowing to a thin beat. This was it! My final hour or less as a human and yes Malirosa was right, _the charade would be over_. Would I grow to love this family? Could Alejandro hold one/eighth of the love I held for Edward? If I wanted to die now was the time. It would be impossible to kill myself once I became a vampire. A fact that pained me to realize and horror that I needed to do it before Alejandro changed me.

I surveyed the room while the mock priest droned in the background. I saw the candles flickering and grimaced. Burning alive! No, I couldn't! Bang my head against the altar? The altar was made out of wood not granite. That was out of the question. A flicker of movement caught my eyes. I was the only one paying attention.

I saw a drape near the window flutter. I looked below that and realized the caramel colored hair was _gone_! Was it ever really there? Did I want to believe that Esmee would save me? Had I imagined her? The saddest part of all was that it wasn't Edward sitting there. I still believed that a part of him wouldn't endanger his family against the Salegrosas.

He was cautious to a fault. He would never risk the death of his family members even if it meant he would be alone. Lonely!

The priest rumbled his voice grave and he finally got to the core of the ceremony. Now it was time!

Alejandro standing still next to me was suddenly stiff. His eyes narrowed and he turned to Palo. He growled and the priest stopped in the middle of his sentence. Palo leapt off the steps and moved silently through the pews. He peeked into the windows. He was hunting that much I was sure of.

Then it happened! The glass burst from the windows. The shards flying in every direction while the oval frames staggered from the heavy blows. Bodies flew through these windows. I gasped and moved closer to the priest. Alejandro ran his hands through his hair and _chuckled_.

"So it's a war then!" He proclaimed and grabbed my arms and threw me into Malirosa's embrace. She turned me to face the front and gripped my neck.

I tried to breathe normally letting the little gasps of air suckle through her iron grip. My eyes filled with tears and relief swam through my body. They stood there all of them. Carlisle at the front of the family his natural position with Edward and Emmett next to him. They were wearing black masks that covered their eyes. Tiny slits for allowing them to see in the darkened church. Their beautiful amber eyes hidden in the masks finally given them a menacing edge and they looked like **vampires**!

"Am I supposed to be frightened? You come to my country and vandalize the church I was born in! Do you think you can kill me? I will not be denied she is _mine_!" Alejandro roared and Palo stood next to him growling.

Edward moved forward deliberately about to take Alejandro's head off. Carlisle put his hand out and stopped him.

"Alejandro I am a tolerable man. I know the legends this town has passed on. You are not a fool. But you hurt my family and that upsets me. You took, Bella, who is not yours! She belongs to us. If you think we are leaving here without her. Then you are enormously mistaken." Carlisle spoke and his tone was authoritative. The rationality left behind.

"Who's going to stop me? You and your _family_! Do you know what it's like to kill another vampire? Have you ever tried? Your eyes compadre tell me another story. See, I have heard stories of you too. Carlisle Cullen and his family! I didn't believe it. When I had the opportunity to see it for myself then I went. I found your sons and daughter with a human girl! Now you tell me who is cruel?" He scoffed and Malirosa dug her fingers into my neck.

Alice snarled and clenched her fists together.

"So we will leave and not bother you again. We will take Bella and you can find someone else." Carlisle explained and Emmett strong and silent flexed his burgeoning muscles.

"I.. don't ….. think….so!" Alejandro yelled and fury emanated from his words. "Enough of this! Malirosa end this!"

Malirosa stood still and looked at the Cullen's her strain made her lose her grip on my throat. She let her fingers weaken and air went greedily into my lungs. She started shaking with wrath and glared at me. She reached out and grabbed my broken hand. I screamed and Alice appeared in front of me.

"If you don't get away from her. I am going to remove your arm." She stated and moved closer to her.

"I don't understand. What's wrong with you? What have you done?" Malirosa whispered and released my hand. Alice picked me up and took me to the back of the church with Esmee. I hugged Esmee and felt the wonderful solidness of her body comforting me. She sobbed tearlessly and ran her hand through my hair. She took off the veil and crushed it under her shoe.

"Okay, so what you will kill me. What will that prove? I say we go our separate ways and forget this ever happened!" Alejandro murmured.

Edward moved closer to Alejandro and gave him a menacing look. "That is not going to happen!"

"Son, we have Bella. He's not worth it." Carlisle muttered. Emmett shook his head in disbelief at Carlisle's words. Rosalie sneered and looked at Malirosa. Alice cut off Rosalie.

"Stop, Rose, she's mine. We have unfinished business!" Alice sang and narrowed her eyes at Malirosa.

Carlisle turned to Alejandro. "My children want revenge. A feeling I am all too familiar with. You have shamed them. Alejandro you are not powerful your armies have left you. You rely on prisoners to support you. But you leave them no choice. Would the people here fight for you? I don't think so! I cannot let you live knowing vengeance is on your hand."

Emmett grinned. "Finally, Carlisle." He looked at Palo like a big mark was hanging over his head.

Alejandro moved next to Palo and they muttered something in Spanish. I turned into Esmee's shoulder and cringed. The growling increased and Esmee put her hands in front of my eyes. I shuddered and heard Malirosa's screams, as she was ripped apart. Alejandro and Palo grunted and silence overtook the tiny church. Scattering from the witnesses leaving the crime scene. Jasper and Emmett built a fire with the candles.

I turned deeper into Esmee when I heard the ripping sounds. Edward knelt next to me and took me from Esmee. She kissed my cheek and Edward sat on the pew. He cradled me against his chest. I was crying now. The nightmare was over!

"Bella, I am so sorry." Edward whispered over and over again. I sobbed my chest feeling concave from the effort. I clutched his collar and cried until my eyes were burning. I saw him remove the mask. The gentlest eyes stared at me. Concern was flooding his gaze.

He picked me up and we left the church. I was seated in the car when the church burst into flames. A bright fireball in a moonless night. I shuddered and Alice put her arm around me.

"How long were you in Mexico?" I asked and stared at Alice. She sighed and looked at Edward.

"Half a day." She admitted and I glowered at Edward.

"We were doing reconnaissance. We had to make sure that Alejandro was not a viable threat to us. Alice was watching you and any threat on your life would have override our decision." Edward proclaimed sitting on the other side of me. His arm was over my shoulder.

"Thank you." I turned to the family and smiled. "Thank you for risking your life I appreciate it." I said lamely because a statement was simply not enough. I could not begin to thank them for saving me and risking their lives to do so!

"It was our pleasure." Carlisle said from the driver's seat. Esmee turned around and gave me a warm look.

"Edward, I think that is an excellent idea!" Alice said and she smiled widely.

"What?" I asked confused. I saw Rosalie stare at Emmett and Jasper. They were in the back of the Explorer. "What is it?" I asked impatiently.

Edward sighed and narrowed his eyes at Alice. "Thanks Alice I was going for the element of surprise." He grumbled but playfully winked at his sister.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked and saw everyone silent waiting for his answer.

"I wanted to give you, your surprise!" Edward said and smiled at me. His beautiful face glowing waiting expecting my answer.

"What is it?" I said timidly.

"You'll see! Carlisle do you mind making a stop?" Edward asked and snuggled me closer against him.


	23. Chapter 23

(23) Mistake

Carlisle drove out of Tijuana heading towards San Diego. I saw the sunrise over the purple mountains bursting with bubbly clouds surrounding the horizon. The endless horizon that was free from drizzly rain but contained a foggy marine layer that was reminder of my hometown.

Edward sat beside me holding my hand and stroking my cheek while he spoke quietly to Jasper. I closed my eyes against his chest and relaxed knowing my life was safe from danger at least _until I went back home_. I gasped and sat up straight.

"Charlie?" I asked more as a rhetorical question but cringing from my sure future in house arrest till graduation.

"Don't worry, Bella. I took care of it!" Alice smugly answered from my other side and clutched my good hand with a tender touch.

"How? What did you say?" I asked cautiously knowing Alice could be outlandish with excuses. Once, she told Charlie we went to Canada to buy shoes.

"I said that you were with me while the boys were out camping. You should know that we had a great time! Slumber party that was complete with makeovers and John Hughes movies." She rattled with the exuberance of an adolescent girl. I rolled my eyes and leaned back into Edward.

Edward kissed my hair and smiled at his favorite sister. Emmett perched over the seat and his face was wedged between both of us. He talked to Edward and I closed my eyes. I felt the SUV undulating on the road.

I must have dozed off! The SUV screeched to a stop and that jolted me. I shrieked and opened my eyes. Everyone was looking at me in my moment of panic. Edward whispered in my ear. "It's alright." Alice hugged my shoulder and I felt calm waves in Jasper's direction.

"Sorry. Reflex reaction." I muttered and put my head between my hands. The embarrassment turned my face hot.

"Okay, pick us up at three o'clock sharp. Don't be late." Alice chided and grabbed my good hand. The other one was wrapped in a bandage that Carlisle fastened at the first stop.

"What? Where are we?" I asked confused and sleepy. My eyes were shrunken from my sleepless night. My head was sore which put me in a bad mood!

"San Diego, just a pit stop! We have an appointment." Alice sang and bopped with energy.

"Seriously. Edward I don't want to go." I snapped and caught myself. _Calmness_ I said to myself. Do this for him. I could see in his eyes that he wanted me to go with the girls and get pampered.

Esmee came on the other side of me and lightly held my shoulder. Alice giggled and waved to the boys. Rosalie silently followed behind us and Emmett winked at us. I dragged my feet. Edward leaned out the window and held my face between his hands. He kissed me lightly on the lips just a small brush that sent electric tingles all over my body.

"For me?" He asked and held my gaze. I nodded unable to resist his plea. I walked with the girls to the salon and heaved a huge sigh.

"Oh really Bella! You are a _girl_! You should enjoy being indulged once in a while." Alice trilled and announced to the receptionist that we would like hair appointments. Rosalie sat in a vacant seat and opened an old issue of glamour. Esmee browsed the selection of shampoos and conditioners. I sat in the chair by the door and practiced slow deep breaths.

Alice sat beside me and picked up a color chart. She eyed the colors and then looked at me. "Hmm, you know Bella, you might look charming with lowlights in your hair nothing too drastic!"

"Alice, don't you dare!" Esmee warned and came to sit next to us. "Don't touch your hair color, Bella. I think it looks very complimentary with your skin tone."

"_Okay ladies let's get busy_!" A small man exclaimed holding a purple comb in his hand. He gestured with his hands and smiled widely at us. He was wearing a pink shirt and purple vest paired with torn jeans. He was certainly dressed flamboyantly that equally matched his personality.

He indicated four empty chairs that were stationed two to a row. I sat in the first chair with Alice slipping in next to me. Rosalie and Esmee sat in the row opposite us. The bright lights above the mirror made Alice's skin shimmer even though it was overcast outside.

"Hon, can I recommend some deep conditioning treatment. Your hair will thank me." An old woman with red hair commented to Rosalie. Rosalie's shoulders went stiff and I thought I heard a low growl. Esmee raised her eyebrow in warning and Rosalie just grunted at the lady.

I stifled a laugh and Alice made a funny face in the mirror. The flamboyant man came behind me and saw the rough treatment my hair had went through.

"Child, thank goodness you came here. Your hair needs 911 emergency hair services." He scolded and fingered my waves. "It's going to be okay." He held up his hands. "It's okay people I'm a _professiona_l!"

He pretended to wipe his brow in exaggeration giggling and brushed my hair. "So! What's the special occasion?" The man asked and reached over to divide my hair into sections.

"Well we are getting Bella ready for tonight. Her boyfriend, my brother, is planning a special surprise." Alice boasted and Esmee laughed warmly.

"Oh! That's wonderful. I do love a man that can plan a good surprise!" He grabbed some clips and sectioned my hair. "I think we need to condition your hair, honey, let's get that out of the way."

I stood while he fastened a cape over me. I walked to the sink and sat in the chair. Alice joined me and sat in the other chair folding her legs. Honestly, I didn't need a bodyguard. But I guess a part of her felt guilty and was sticking to me like glue. She laughed along with the man as he washed my hair. The wash felt lavish ten times better than the painful one I endured with Malirosa. I didn't want to think about her or the awful experience.

"Any idea what the surprise could be?" He asked me and I smelled a wonderful scent he poured from a tiny container on my wet hair. Alice commented on the smell also.

"Love Potion No. 9! It's the finest!" The man exclaimed and snapped his fingers for emphasis!

"I don't know what he's planning. Alice any thoughts?" I murmured and saw Alice raise her eyebrow.

"Nope, none." She lied and jabbered to the man about a new hair product she had bought from an exclusive product line in Paris.

Esmee sat in front with a tin wrap around her hair. She ducked under the hair dryer reading a fashion magazine. I went back to my seat once the conditioning was finished and browsed the magazines. Ugh, too many fashion and gossip ones. I sighed and closed my eyes. I wished I had my favorite collection of short stories.

"So, up or down?" The man asked me putting his hand on his hip and I popped my eyes open.

"Up definitely!" Alice answered for me and squealed from happiness.

"I looked in the mirror and saw Rosalie sitting behind me. The red haired lady was putting something in Rosalie's hair. Rosalie was still pouty from the recent comment from the lady.

"We are going to make you look like a model just like a Seventeen covergirl! Don't worry! You're in the best hands in all of San Diego! That's right I said it!" He put his hand over his mouth in fake horror but winked at me. Alice giggled again obviously enjoying his company. I think she finally met her match in personality.

Esmee sat in her chair and was getting her hair dried with a round brush. The red hair lady came back into the room with a small tray she set up beside Rosalie. She began to take the hot towel and plastic wrap off. I heard Alice suck in a deep breath.

I turned to stare at her and saw her put her hands in front of her face. I stiffened and dropped the clip I was holding in my hand. My hair was partly finished. The remaining tendrils were floating down my back.

Alice darted to Rosalie and shooed the red haired lady away. The lady looked like she was going to faint.

"What's wrong Alice?" Rosalie quipped and turned the page of the magazine.

"Rosalie please try to remain calm! It wasn't meant on purpose!" Alice warned quietly I strained to hear. She put her hands on Rosalie's shoulders and I saw Rosalie's face turn from confusion to hostile.

"WHAT IS IT?" Rosalie yelled and I cringed. I silently prayed she wasn't going to go berserk!


	24. Chapter 24

(24) Speculation

Rosalie glared at Alice and turned her cold eyes in my direction. I quickly looked down and studied my fingernails. Esmee walked over to Rosalie's seat and looked at her hair. Her face blanched and she patted Rosalie on the shoulder. Alice cringed and picked up a piece of Rosalie's hair.

I saw the ruined section and I gasped. A part of me was thankful that Rosalie had the mistake especially when she made it difficult for anyone to like her. Although she did risk her life to save me! I couldn't be too mad at her. The middle of her hair was streaked with a color that was a cross between orange and brown. The color reminded me of a tiger nonetheless it wasn't good.

The red haired lady was still in her same position at the back of the store and she started to apologize. Alice held up her hand meant to silence the red haired lady. She shook her head back and forth. The ugly stripes were zigzagged down Rosalie's hair making the blond color surreal against the damaged parts. It was not the kind of mistake you could hide! It was extremely hideous.

Rosalie was furious. If steam could come out of her ears I believe it would have! She gripped the sides of the chair and I saw the metal twist. Esmee brought her hand down to Rosalie's and tried to hold it steady. It was a futile effort.

Rosalie was eerily quiet. I didn't know which was worse her anger or silent fury. The flamboyant man was shocked at a loss for words. He snapped out of it though and went to the back of the salon. He was hurriedly opening cabinets and clattering items. Alice was struggling to ease the tension in the room. Esmee stood firmly next to Rosalie and held onto her shoulder. I didn't think it was a nurturing touch more like a warning to not kill the red haired woman.

"I have a dye that matches your color, honey! Don't worry you'll be as good as new." The flamboyant man promised and held a tiny bowl in his hands. He set it next to Rosalie and parted her hair into sections.

Rosalie shattered through the catatonic state and awoke with a vengeance. "_Don't touch one strand of my HAIR_!" She roared and got up from the chair. "_Your sorry excuse for a hairdresser has ruined my hair! I don't want you to try to fix your mistake! That is not going to happen in this lifetime!" _

"Miss, I would like to make amends for our horrible error please let us fix it!" The man reasoned and saw Rosalie's face contort into different stages of anger.

"**I am going outside. Don't try to follow me**!" She pointed her finger at the man. I saw her figure cross next to me and she flung the doors open. Alice looked torn between following Rosalie and staying with me. I saw her take a few steps to the door then she hesitated. Esmee stood beside Alice and shrugged her shoulders.

"Alice, let Rose calm down." Esmee suggested and sat down at her chair. The hairdresser finished blow-drying Esmee's hair. I slunk back into my chair and eyed the flamboyant man. He looked stressed out.

Alice had an intensive look on her face. "She'll be fine." She pronounced and told the flamboyant man to continue with my hairstyle. "I would like to have my hair up too!" Alice proclaimed and gave the man a smile.

The atmosphere was tinged with stress. The rest of us in the salon were getting over the drama. The red haired lady was gone probably in the back hiding until we left. I saw the rest of my hair twirled into an elegant twist with tendrils falling down my back. A small clip was attached to the back and pins were pushed into the loose ends. Alice clapped in approval when I was finished. She had her hair styled in a French twist.

Esmee stuck with a simple sleek hairdo. I was impressed that the rest of us were unscathed when we left the hair salon. We exited through the doors and saw the SUV parked at the curb. The door swung open and Edward hopped out to let us in. He complimented all of our hair. He stood close to me.

"You look so beautiful. I am the luckiest man." He murmured and kissed my neck. I shuddered and put my arms around his neck.

"Your wrong! I am the lucky one. How's Rosalie?" I asked when I saw her stony wintry face in the backseat. She was wearing a hat that was an old beret it was glittered with a few rhinestones in front. It looked awkward on her head but I wouldn't dare say anything.

"Upset! Poor Emmett he's in the doghouse." Edward muttered and I glanced at Emmett. He was looking out the window faced away from Rosalie. He winked at me and didn't turn his face one inch.

"Why? What did he say?" I asked quietly. Alice was trying to ease Rosalie by asking her questions but Rosalie gave her short answers huffing and crossing her arms in front of her.

"He said Tony the Tiger says your hair looks grrrreat." Edward whispered and I saw Esmee stifle a laugh. Alice turned quickly to the side and I saw her cheeks curve upward. Jasper remained quiet and Carlisle sighed. Emmett giggled and Rosalie punched Emmett's arm.

"Oww, come on babe! It's just a joke!" Emmett said and Jasper shook his head.

I climbed in the car and plopped next to Alice. "Easy Bella your hair needs to be intact until tonight."

"Why?" I asked. "Are we going to a ball?" I asked in horror.

Edward snorted and put his arm around my shoulder. "A ball in Southern California? I don't think so."

"Are we going to a fancy dinner?" I asked and looked into Edward's eyes. His eyes were amber my favorite color glimmering in the fading sunlight.

"Bella, would I make such a big deal about a dinner." Edward mocked and grinned at me.

"Come on you gotta give me a hint?" I persisted and saw Edward mull it over. He turned to Alice and she beamed.

"What's the hint?" I asked persistently while Alice clamped her mouth shut.

"No hints my sweet Bella! You're just going to have to be patient and find out!" He teased.

"Are we going to get married?" I joked and Edward stiffened. I stiffened my body in response. Was he serious? I felt my bones turn rigid failing to move the tiniest inch.

"What? You're taking me to get married!" I said the words tightening in my throat. A small part of me was flattered but the reasonable part was saying are you crazy?

Edward relaxed and laughed in my ear. "No silly. But you deserved to be scared now stop trying to guess and relax." Edward pulled me against him and was careful to not ruin my hair.

"Can you at least tell me what city we are going too?" I muttered completely defeated. He wasn't giving in.

"Back to Los Angeles. That's the only clue you are getting." He rubbed my shoulders when I shivered against him.

"Are we going to see a movie premiere? Am I going to meet a celebrity?" I asked hopelessly. Emmett laughed and Esmee turned back to me and winked. Edward chuckled and shook his head.

"Bella, your surprise is probably going to be the greatest night in your life!" Alice suggested and Edward hit her leg. Alice shushed him and bounced in her seat.

"Now one more stop and then you will get your surprise!" Edward announced while Carlisle gave him a slight nod up front. Edward was probably conveying directions to our next destination. I gave him a look.

"This is not fair! Am I going clothes shopping again?" I asked because we all know how the last one turned out.

"You will see nosey!" Edward teased and Jasper cleared his throat.

"Sorry Jazz, Bella, Jasper would like to ask you a question." Edward declared and I turned towards Jasper. He was sitting up straight with his back tightly against the seat.

"What is it, Jasper?" I asked curiously.


	25. Chapter 25

(25) Apology

Alice turned towards Jasper and she looked grim for once. Jasper inched forward an inch and seemed to contemplate how to word his thoughts. Edward turned towards him and gave him an encouraging nod.

"I don't quite know how to word this." Jasper responded. Alice frowned and was suddenly occupied by the scenery outside the car window.

"What? Is it something bad?" I asked cautiously. Edward squeezed my arm gently to comfort me but my thoughts were scrambled.

"No, the question is not malicious. I just well I thought you had a right to know. I knew Malirosa from long ago. She was an acquaintance of one of the allies I had. I knew her for a few years. I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am Bella." Jasper released guilty signals that suddenly made me feel like jumping out of the SUV.

"Jasper, it's not your fault." Alice whispered and she was torn from his painful admission and guilt for supporting his admittance to knowing the vile Salegrosas.

"Did you know about this?" I turned to Edward and saw his face become a perfect mask. That wasn't the news I wanted to hear. I put my head down and breathed a few deep lung-filling breaths.

"I know that Jasper was familiar with the woman in the store. I wasn't sure if she remembered him. Jasper was sending me thoughts while we were in the store about her power and the cautions to take. We were careless, Bella. Her forceful power overwhelmed us." Edward spoke while lightly touching my arm. I felt the spasms of cold touches on my forearm.

"Are you asking for my forgiveness?" I asked and looked down again. I couldn't bear to look Jasper in the eye and see the pain he was trying hard to conceal. He didn't need to feel guilty not one ounce. He was probably torturing himself internally about this since I was kidnapped.

"Yes, but the question I wanted to ask was about Malirosa." Jasper confessed while Alice seemed to stiffen her body.

"First of all I don't think there is anything to forgive you for Jasper. You knew Malirosa a long time ago and she overpowered all of you. You saved me along with your family. The fact that you risked your lives is an act I will always remember." I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. Alice gave me a tissue to blot on my face.

"I know the circumstances were horrific but I wasn't sure if Malirosa mentioned anything from her past." Jasper murmured. He saw the confusion in my eyes and he began to explain his reasoning. "She was assembled with a group of mercenaries that killed families in villages. They went on a rampage and were utterly savages in their consumption of human lives. They killed for pleasure oblivious to any logic and understanding that they would bring the Volturi against them. Well, the Volturi found out about their exploits it was only a matter of time. They sent three guards from the royal family to take care of the situation. I was fighting in the war and heard of the inevitable massacre of the vampires. I was young, foolish, and heard the stories of the Italian family. Curiosity got the best of me and I went to Mexico."

I was listening to the story on the edge of my seat. Jasper was monotone as he said the story while everyone in the car was silent. The only sound was my erratic heartbeats as the plot thickened. Alice shuddered even though I was sure she knew the ending. Edward held tightly to me and pressed his face against me. Rosalie and Emmett were listening quietly the hair debacle was already forgotten. Carlisle kept looking in the rearview mirror while Esmee sat with her back towards the windshield.

"I didn't know what propelled me towards the danger? I was angry with myself for being a fool and risking my life. I was fearful of the Italian coven the stories were ten times scarier then the truth. I traveled to Mexico crossing the border and sprinting through the small villages. I came to this village north of Tijuana. Coahuila, the city closest to the destined battle with the Volturi. I was looking for food. I went to the Nazas River and waited for anyone I could detain. I saw three human figures walking on the bed of the river. Two adults with a child were crossing and weaving through the water. I sat on the edge of the rocks calculating how to kill them." Edward turned his face towards Jasper a silent warning passed between them. The next part of the story was quickly skipped over.

"I don't understand if the Volturi family was going to kill Malirosa and her coven then why is she still alive?" I asked confused. The logical part of my brain was confusing the story context.

"She disappeared. She left her allies and was gone. I finished with the humans and saw a creature leap off the cliff near the river opening. I stood still wondering what kind of person would leap off a dangerous crevice. It was Malirosa. I knew instantly what her plan was that she was running away like a coward. I didn't stop her. If I stopped her then none of this would have happened. It's all my fault." Jasper said sadly. The admission was hanging in the air.

"Jasper, we aren't blaming you. You didn't know what kind of disgusting person she was." Alice trilled.

"That's where you are wrong, Alice. I did know she was revolting. I let her go because I was too indolent to catch her. I caused a wealth of problems for everyone including Bella. Bella's nightmares are my fault." Jasper proclaimed. That's when I realized Jasper and Edward were two peas in a pod. They held themselves accountable with everything guilt always racking their minds. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry? I could never blame Jasper for what happened to me.

"Jasper, please don't blame yourself! I can't stand it. I am fine everything is okay I don't have nightmares!" I exclaimed. The truth was that I had plenty of other scary events that happened to me to give me nightmares for weeks!

Jasper furrowed his eyebrows still unconvinced leaning back and shut his eyes. The conversation was abruptly ended. I leaned into Edward and saw his golden amber eyes glimpse at me. He was thinking too. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Edward." Carlisle called and switched lanes on the road. Esmee patted my leg and turned towards the front of the car.

Rosalie and Emmett were whispering softly and I couldn't make out the words of their conversation. I suppose I didn't try because my brain was overworked as it was.

Edward ran his fingers through my hair and hummed quietly. Alice kept her eyes out the window thinking about the story probably.

"That's fine, Carlisle." Edward was reading Carlisle's thoughts hopefully we were almost to the last place. My butt was aching from the constant bumping on the road. My legs were stiff from being stationary for a long time.

"I think we need to lighten the mood in this car!" Esmee sighed and turned toward us in the back. "We are too moody. We should be happy that we are here together. I don't want to see sulking faces anymore. As your mother, I command everyone to smile and stop glowering right this instant!"

Alice gave Esmee a warm smile. She sat up straighter and turned in my direction. "No hard feelings?"

"Everyone is being overly dramatic." Edward mumbled and looked into the backseat. "Jasper, if you don't stop being self-loathing, Carlisle is going to stop the car and we are going to beat you up."

"I'm in." Emmett cried and clapped his hands together. Rosalie rolled her eyes and pulled the ugly beret further down on her hair.

"As if you could." Jasper muttered propping one eye open but smirked in response.

"There's only one way to find out." Edward teased and winked at me.

"This is going to be awesome!" Emmett exclaimed and Rosalie swatted his shoulder.

"Boys. That's enough." Esmee said even though she was optimistically happier that everyone was in better moods.

"Sorry, Mom." Edward and Emmett said in unison.

"Are you ready for this?" Alice announced and shook me gently.

"Am I ready for what?" I asked puzzled. I followed Alice's gaze from the backseat window.

"Not again!" I cried.


	26. Chapter 26

(26) Embarrassed

"Seriously this is a bad idea! Remember when I was kidnapped and held hostage by lunatic vampires?" I screeched and saw Rosalie wince at the octave level of my voice. I also saw her roll her eyes so far back, I hoped her eyeballs got lodged there permanently.

"Bella, you're being ridiculous!" Alice jeered and put her hand up to wave away my rational fears as if I was being overly paranoid for no good reason.

"Am I Alice? Am I?" I mocked knowing that would annoy her and folded my hands across my chest.

"Wow, I've never met anyone who had such an aversion to clothing before!" Rosalie exclaimed bitterly and was jolted from her silent position in the back of the SUV.

"Ha, ha, very funny! I got an idea _Alice _you go inside and just pick whatever you want. I'll wear anything. It's not like I'll have a choice anyway." I replied and leaned against the seat not bothering to disguise my contempt for shopping.

"I would Bella, but everyone is getting down I'm afraid. The men need outfits _too_."

"Fine, I'll go only because Edward is going too!" I huffed and motioned for Edward to let me out of the car.

"I am not going to relish this excursion either. Although we do need to look proper for your surprise." Edward murmured and held my hand when I exited the car.

Alice clapped her hands and boisterously followed behind me. We walked in the mall and I felt the blast from the air conditioner. Alice walked right smack in the middle of the mall and closed her eyes. She smiled and turned to us. She directed the men to a clothing store opposite from where we were at and the rest of the girls followed behind Alice. A young woman with a stroller hit the back of my legs.

"Oww." I whispered annoyingly glared at Alice. She patted my arm and gave the young lady a slanted glare narrowing her eyes. The young lady hurriedly moved past us to the food court.

"Here we are!" Alice announced and I saw the words Nordstrom's displayed in huge letters. Well at least it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be! I could deal with Nordstrom's at the very least. We walked past display counters and purses that were locked in those cases. Purses were actually locked away! They must be **super** expensive. I didn't doubt that the Cullen women owned a few of those purses.

Alice found the junior's dress section and everyone left to peruse the dresses. I stood next to a wall of sunglasses and picked up a pair of huge white ones. They looked ridiculous! I turned over the sunglasses and noticed the price tag. Yikes! I hurriedly reached up to put them back where I got them. Instead, I knocked over five sunglasses that were perched at the edge of the rack. They tumbled to the floor and I froze panicked. I peered around me. Nobody saw my mistake and I quickly picked them up and stashed them on the bottom of the displays.

I left to find Alice. I saw her and Rosalie by the corner of the section of dresses. Some of the dresses looked too fancy for a simple surprise and other dresses were too provocative. Rosalie was holding a white dress with a slit up the side definitely **provocative**. Alice had five dresses in her hands and guided me to the dressing room.

"Alice, please just pick one. I'm sure whatever you pick will look amazing." I was hoping my compliment would get me out of playing dress up Barbie.

"Bella, this is important to me. I know that you don't like wearing dresses. I just want Edward to be stunned when he sees you! He is planning a very special surprise_._ _Do it for_ _him_." Alice coaxed and I widened my eyes. She was good! I grabbed the first couple of dresses and marched in the dressing room.

I put the first one on that was red with a low neckline that was trimmed in lace. It looked like a dress a Playboy playmate would wear. I don't think so! I didn't even come out of the dressing room. I threw it over the door. "It's too small." I lied.

"Okay, next one." Alice commanded.

I picked up the cerulean dress that had a lace bodice. It was elegant and certainly romantic plus there wasn't any danger of being overexposed. I trudged out of the dressing room and went to the full-length mirror.

Rosalie was in front of the mirror checking her reflection. The white dress was fitted like a glove that emphasized her perfect figure. Suddenly, I felt like a child standing next to a woman. The dress hugged every curve of her body. The slit went halfway up her thigh stopping just short of being too much. I saw Alice come up behind me and adjusted the dress. She pulled it down and it lowered to my chest.

"Alice!" I snapped and tried to pull the dress up higher.

"Oh come on, Bella. For one night try not to look like a nun!" Alice taunted and pulled the dress down again. "That's the way your suppose to wear it. I think it looks marvelous! Perfection!"

Rosalie guffawed and fixed the straps on her shoulders.

"Rose I do admire that white with your skin. Plus it practically distracts the attention from the horrendous streaks in your hair!" Alice taunted and gave a conspirator smile.

Rosalie glared at Alice and stomped back into the dressing room.

"Oh, she deserved that one!" Alice explained chuckling.

I gave up trying to pull the dress up to my neck instead I felt myself instantly liking the dress. It was complimentary to my figure without being overly taut. I liked the way the bottom of the dress was a darker shade of cerulean blue with embroidered flowers stitched on the edges.

Esmee met us at the register and Alice paid for all the dresses. I balked when I saw the price on the register. It was up in the thousands. We hadn't even bought shoes yet! Great shoes! Way to go Bella, I just had to torture myself with that reminder.

After we bought shoes and I argued over the three-inch heel that Alice said I absolutely needed, we left the store. I saw the men sitting at the benches that were attached to the children's play area. Jasper was stiffly standing by the exit to the area cautiously watching the children play. Carlisle and Emmett were closer to the children and laughed when a little toddler poked Emmett's knee with his finger. Emmett pretended to be hurt by the poke and the mother quickly guided the toddler to the giraffe. Edward leaned against the elephant while a little girl climbed up the trunk.

They came to stand next to us. We walked in pairs out of the mall and back to the SUV, dusk was taking over the sky. Carlisle beeped open the doors and everyone filed in. We turned back on the freeway and I wondered how we were going to change for the surprise.

"Carlisle is taking us to the hotel to change." Alice explained and I wondered if she could read my mind. But I think she saw me glancing at the bags. I shrugged and leaned beside Edward ready to take a little nap.

Emmett suddenly laughed and that startled me out of my nap. Not that his laugh was out of the ordinary but because the car was silent until he laughed.

"Edward, you have to tell Bella about what happened in the store!" Emmett chuckled then clapped his hands and roared into giggles.

Jasper started laughing too! Jasper hardly ever laughed only smiled and that was occasionally. I saw Carlisle's eyes crinkle in the rearview mirror and he snorted.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Edward threatened.

"Come on, Edward it was so funny." Emmett responded playfully.

Alice started sniggering and I saw Edward give her a dirty look.

"Tell me, what happened?" I implored then added, "please", for good measure.

"Not in this lifetime!" Edward responded.

"If you don't I will!" Emmett assured and leaned forward from the backseat.

"Emmett I wouldn't unless there's a few things you want Rosalie to know!" Edward warned.

That peaked Rosalie's interests. "Like what?"

"Nothing." Emmett mumbled and put his back against the seat defeated.

"Edward please tell me. I won't laugh I promise." I vowed.

"It's nothing." Edward muttered.

"If it's nothing then you can tell me." I reasoned.

Edward stared up at the ceiling of the SUV. "Okay, it's really nothing. I don't see the point of bringing it up. It was so dumb!" Then he hesitated not being able to bring himself to say anything.

"Edward!" I demanded.


	27. Chapter 27

(27) He Said

_Flashback (Edward's POV)_

_We headed in the direction that Alice told us. Emmett trudged beside me his swagger impressing the ladies and Jasper flanked the other side controlling his movements. I decided to tune all thoughts out of my head. When I was in big places like a mall or school the voices were always loud as if they were shouting in my ear._

"_Is this it?" Carlisle asked unsure. I nodded knowing Alice's directions perfectly and we went inside the store. The design of the bright fluorescent lights in the mall made us look dangerous. I noticed that people cleared out of our way. That was nice to be feared every once in a while! We entered the store like a posse ready for action. _

_Carlisle went to the hats and scarves examining the fabric. He gave me a sheepish look. Just like a woman with the accessories, he thought and I smiled thinly. In truth, he was old-fashioned and enjoyed wearing dapper clothing even though we were in the era of baggy pants and T-shirts. Jasper stood off to the side by the paneled wall. His thirsty eyes were roving the store and I gave him a warning glance. _

_Edward, I'm fine just feel a little out of place in a clothing store, Jasper thought direly. I nodded my head turning around but still stared at him out of the corner of my eye. Emmett started playing with the store mannequins, moving the hands in obscene positions. I sighed and Carlisle hissed in his direction. Emmett held up his hands chuckling and backed away with a smirk. _

"_May I help, you?" A young saleswoman approached our group. She was in her late twenties and wore a loose fitting skirt with a tunic top. Carlisle stood beside me and beamed at her. I love my job, she thought. Her nametag said, "Melanie."_

"_Yes, we need to get suits. There are four of us." Carlisle declared and Melanie had a conflicting look on her face. Either she was adding up her commission or she was petrified by our presence. I am so glad, Vicky switched days with me, her mind wandered. Ahh, I guessed right the first time. _

"_Okay four suits, that's great. I will need to measure you to make sure you get a proper fit. I will start with you." Melanie directed Carlisle to a wooden stool in front of a three-way mirror. Jasper moved a little closer to the group. Melanie pulled out a measuring tape from her pocket and Carlisle lithely stepped on the stool. Oh, my he's breathtaking, she thought and she fumbled with the tape causing it to land by my feet. _

"_Sorry about that. I'm a little clumsy." Melanie blushed and politely took the tape from my hands. I smirked and I heard a loud beating. Hmm, that's strange! What is that?_

_Emmett guffawed and moved next to me. He raised his eyebrows and put his hand underneath his shirt. He started moving his hand up and down to indicate a beating heart. Okay mystery solved! The girl's erratic heartbeats were very loud! I slapped his hands to urge him to stop. ! Carlisle gave us a look and folded his hands in front of him. Melanie finished her measurements and Carlisle stepped off the stool. They went to retrieve his suit and she sent him to the dressing room to change._

"_Okay, who's next?" Melanie asked unsure and Emmett stepped forward. _

"_That would be me." He exuded and stepped up to the stool. He turned towards me and wiggled his eyebrows like a cartoon character. I rolled my eyes and Jasper quietly snorted. _

"_Hold still." Melanie draped the measuring tape down Emmett's arms and legs. Emmett made some more gestures while she was busy with his measurements. " Wow, that's weird, you're the same size as your friend." Melanie marveled and put the measuring tape around her neck. I struggled not to laugh and Jasper faced the other direction having the same problem. _

"_Hang on! Hey, Hold on!" Emmett exclaimed holding up his hands and causing Melanie to hesitate. "Measure me again! That has to be a mistake. I am not the same size as Carlisle." Emmett scoffed and Melanie moved the tape around him again repeating the process. _

"_No, I'm sure." Melanie stepped back from Emmett a little more cautious. Hmm, maybe I should tell him I wasn't sure just to get my hands on his amazing body again. Snap out of it, Mel be a professional, she thought. " 41 long just like Carlin. Is there a problem?" She asked quickly looking at Emmett. _

_Shut up, Edward, Emmett shouted in his thoughts when he saw my eyes crinkling with amusement. "No, just making sure." He muttered and followed the woman to the same section as Carlisle. _

_Jasper smiled and shook his head. I hope I'm not the same size as Carlisle. Jasper thought and gave me a rueful look. I sniggered and brought my hands to my face to hide my laugh. _

"_Okay, which of you is next?" Melanie inquired hustling back and looked at both of us. I gestured with my hand for Jasper to go ahead. _

_Jasper sidled up next to the stool and carefully stepped on it. I felt bad making Jasper go ahead of me but the way he was acting I didn't trust him to be alone. His thoughts were a little too weary for me to trust him with Melanie. Even though I had a feeling she could take care of herself. Well, better not to risk it. It was foolish to go so long without hunting but Jasper insisted that finding Bella was the right thing to do. He still blames himself. _

_Melanie measured Jasper very fast. Jasper jumped off the stool lightly and she gave him a suspicious look. I smiled trying to distract her thoughts. I leaned back against the wall and waited patiently while she gathered a suit for Jasper. Last but not least. _

_Melanie sashayed over to me. I didn't like the glint in her eye and her thoughts turned provocative. I raised my eyes to the ceiling and put on my mask. I gave Melanie an even stare and she balked. It took her a minute to recover and she motioned for me to step on the stool. _

_He is so handsome. No one had a right to look that good in street clothes. I wonder if he has a girlfriend? Get a grip, Mel! Her thoughts were firing on all cylinders and I thought it was best to tune her out. It worked and I scarcely noticed her running the measuring tape down my body. I sighed heavily and waited for her to finish. I was thinking of Bella and what she would think of her surprise. Would she think it was too much? Did Alice give her any hints? Alice had the unfortunate problem of not keeping secrets when Bella persuaded her. It drove me crazy. Wait. What is the wretched girl doing?_

_I jolted out of my stream of consciousness. I felt Melanie's hand not the tape measure going up my leg. She rubbed her hand on my thigh and started towards my crotch. I leaped away from her. Carlisle and Emmett were standing in front of the dressing room with the suits in their hand. They were both in shock. Jasper sensing emotional disturbance came out of the dressing room in his suit. Melanie had a strange look on her face a cross between mortification and pleasure. I was about to burst into rage. Carlisle went to her and immediately put himself in the way. _

"_Control yourself." Carlisle warned me and motioned for Jasper to finish changing. Emmett leered at me and stepped up to the podium carrying his suit. Melanie had her hands over her mouth. She seemed mortified but her thoughts betrayed her. _

_Why is he acting as if he didn't like it? I know what I felt, Melanie thought. I could feel the pure anger rising in my throat. Stupid little girl. _

"_Miss, I think you should go ring up our purchases." Carlisle stared firmly at Melanie and she stood in her position._

"_No." She protested. The other salesgirl stared at our confrontation then turned towards the folded clothes. _

"_What?" I said and venom spewed from these words. _

"_I don't think I did anything wrong." She justified and retrieved her tape measure. She walked towards me again. _

"_If you think your measuring me again you are sadly mistaken." I cautioned. _

"_Don't get all huffy, it'll only take a minute." She insisted. Her complete ignorance was unspeakable. I didn't know whether to laugh or annihilate her. I saw her advancing towards me and I felt helpless. I almost bolted out of the store. Helpless was not a great feeling. Why was Carlisle just standing there? Then I heard the ruffling laughter. I turned in Emmett's direction and saw him doubling over from the heaves his chest was making. Carlisle shrugged his shoulders and laughed. Melanie backed away and said, "sorry." _

"_What's going on?" I asked stupefied I didn't get it. _

"_Edward, you've been punked!" Emmett shouted and doubled over again. "Oh, man if I could pee I would've wet myself!" _

_Carlisle snorted and that set Emmett off again with laughter. Jasper came out of the dressing room. _

"_How did I not know this?" I asked suspiciously. _

"_You were in a zone, man." Emmett explained. "I went to Melanie while you were preoccupied and asked her to do me a favor. I told her to not think about it just do it. Excellent job! Melanie!"_

"_We all tried very hard not to think of it, Edward." Carlisle admitted and Jasper nodded his head. _

"_Even you Jasper?" I asked._

"_Sorry, brother." Jasper smiled and walked to the front of the store. _

_Emmett put his arm around my shoulder and patted my chest. "That was hilarious!" I punched him in the chest. Emmett laughed again and rubbed his chest. "Owww! You're really mad! That makes it even funnier!" _

_Flashback ends._

Everyone in the SUV was laughing. Esmee was clutching her stomach and Rosalie was clapping her hands. She enjoyed when her brother was miserable. I chuckled and held Edward's hand. He squeezed it back.

"So very funny." Edward suggested and rolled his eyes.

"It was the greatest. Just the look on your face alone was classic!" Emmett roared.

"Be careful Emmett because that means you will get pay back!" Edward warned.

"Were here! Were here!" Alice sang and she broke up the threat Edward was using towards Emmett.


	28. Chapter 28

(28) Bliss

Where was here exactly? I glanced around through the tinted windows and saw streetlights. Wow, was this for real? I saw the historic sign declaring the Beverly Hills Hotel scrawled in pallid colors. This was one _hotel _I did know about! Renee and I use to watch old episodes of I Love Lucy on Nick at Nite. There was an episode where the Ricardo's went to Hollywood and stayed at the Beverly Hills Hotel. I was obsessed with staying in the infamous bungalows where Lucy and Ethel planned one of their famous shenanigans. I remember trying to persuade Charlie to reserve a room here when he would take me on vacation but he balked when he found out the prices. I guessed being a small town sheriff did not pay enough to allow him to spend the money frivolously.

I turned happily towards Edward and grinned. He smiled back and her lithe body moved closer to me. He put his hand on my cheek. "Do you approve?"

"Of course, I approve. I am so excited!" I gasped and chuckled from his shocked expression. It took a lot to unnerve Edward Cullen and I was glad that he was at a loss for words.

He turned his eyes towards Carlisle and nodded. Carlisle turned around from the driver's seat. "I must confess, it's one of my favorite hotels in the whole world."

"It's beautiful." Alice said agreeing with Carlisle. Her bright eyes scanned the lush landscape.

"It's a hotel that is designed for possibilities creating dreams and housing famous celebrities." Carlisle murmured and turned around to face me. I smiled again and Edward moved me closer to him snuggling his freezing skin against mine.

"I wonder if it has a gym?" Emmett pondered and Rosalie laughed.

"It has everything." Carlisle bragged and turned through the vine arches towards the circular driveway.

"Well, let's go procure a room then shall we?" Edward opened the door and hopped out. The valet opened the door for Esmee and Carlisle turned the keys over to another man. I got out while Edward steadied my good arm. The valet brought a luggage carrier and we loaded our clothes and various items on it. The valet gawked at Rosalie until Emmett put his arm around her and gave him a dirty look.

A uniformed man opened the double-wide doors to the hotel. I looked around the spacious room wanting to commit every detail to memory. I failed miserably. There was too much to take in at once. I looked down and stared at the marbled peach floor that glittered in the lights. I saw the high arched ceilings with a soft wooden paneling and deep crevices. The room was designed with a modern architecture feel but still maintained the beloved old-fashioned furniture.

"Alice was wrong." I mumbled shaking my head to cement my point.

"Explain that?" Edward asked softly leaning closer to me.

"Alice said the hotel was beautiful but she was wrong. It is perfect. I love the flawless design because it's old and not really contemporary like other hotels." The front desk was hidden from view tucked in a corner not breaking the symmetry of the furniture. A young woman stood behind the desk composed and startled by her guests. Her face held the same expression I had when I first saw the Cullen's.

"Welcome to the Beverly Hills Hotel. May I help you?" She snapped out of her stupor and tapped a few commands into the computer.

"We'd like two suites preferably with a city view not pool side." Carlisle said politely.

"Most certainly. Let me check the availability." She tapped on the keyboard. The tiny noises were unsettling in the quiet room. "The rooms are available would you like to book, sir?"

I wandered away from the conversation and sat by a small fountain. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the white couch looking still and perfect among the immobile objects. They blended in well almost like well place store mannequins.

I ran my hands in the water and Edward appeared beside me. He put his hand on my back. "How are you feeling?" He asked gently.

"Tired but okay. Nervous and excited." I admitted.

"Nervous about what?" Edward inquired and kissed my good hand.

"Well, about your surprise. I don't know what you're going to do. It makes me nervous when I have to wait for a gift." I inhaled deeply. "Oh, you know me. Surprises just make me fidgety."

"Yes, I can see that. What are you excited about then?" He asked smiling with his eyes.

"I am excited because I'm actually going to be spending the night at the Beverly Hills Hotel. I would call Renee and boast but she'd never believe it." I mused and stared at the water trickling over my fingers. The water felt good it was _even_ room temperature. It felt lovely gliding over my hand.

"I did remember hearing a few of your I Love Lucy stories." Edward chuckled and I saw his face dissolving into a glow.

"Is this it?" I gaped at him.

"Is this what?" Edward asked seriously.

"My surprise!"

"Bella, this is just a room. I would have booked at the Regent Beverly Wilshire but they are renovating their penthouses. The suites there are acceptable but if your going to stay at the Regent Beverly Wilshire it has to be in the penthouse, it's the best." Edward justified stealing a line from Pretty Woman another movie I yakked on about. He stroked my arm.

"Time to go." Carlisle announced walking towards us. We gathered in a huddle and Carlisle gave one key to Esmee and kept one for himself. Esmee clutched the key and we all walked down a long corridor. The light pink walls blended in nicely with the mute lighting. A perfect match.

We reached the men's suite and Carlisle opened the door. I peeked inside and saw the spacious living room. A small chimney was set off to the side and two couches kiddy cornered the wall. The carpet was plush and impossibly white.

"Let's go, Bella. We don't have much time." Alice insisted and pulled me away from the doorway.

I waved to Edward and saw him wink at me. I followed Alice as she guided us to our room. It was set up exactly the same as the other suite. I plopped on the couch and watched Alice flitter around the room organizing the bags. I sat amazed at her endless energy. I couldn't even lift a finger I was so tired.

"Are you hungry?" Esmee asked with concern as she leaned over me.

Not really, I said to myself. But I didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Sure, I could eat. A sandwich with a Coke." I suggested.

Esmee nodded and dutifully went to the phone. Alice still moved like a lightening bolt. I closed my eyes feeling the grainy sand that was invisible but prying my eyes shut. I specifically ordered a Coke to get some caffeine into my system. I wanted to be alert tonight.

Rosalie went into the bedroom and I heard the Television click on. Alice laid out the dresses and shoes. She contemplated for a second and brought a huge make-up case from the bag.

"Where did that come from?" I asked suspiciously.

"When we were buying dresses, I bought some make-up." Alice shrugged.

"I didn't notice that you bought make-up." I said reinstating my point.

"Well, Bella that is because you were sulking about having to wear a dress." Alice implied happily and the make-up case folded out into a three tiered. That is a lot of make-up.

"Alright up you go." Alice demanded. I slouched further into the couch enjoying the feel of the cushions. It was like sitting in a cloud.

"But Esmee is getting me something to eat." I whined pointing towards Esmee who was fidgeting with her hair in front of the mirror.

"Isabella Swan come over here right now!" Alice commanded.

"If I don't eat I won't have any energy." I reasoned and closed my eyes. I was drifting off to sleep. I felt a slight bounce and then cold hands sweeping across my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I opened my eyes and saw Alice's face inches from mine. It was so unnerving. I could see into her odd colored eyes and they looked cat like. Her face was flawless from my angle, which made me even more grouchy.

"You don't have to move. I'll put the make-up on you right here." Alice patted my cheeks. Ugh, whatever just let me get some rest? I huffed and closed my eyes again.

I couldn't get any real sleep. I kept hearing the channel changes from Rosalie's room. Esmee puttered around the room finally taking her clothes to change. I could hear Alice's even breathing as she carefully applied make-up to my face. It was distracting. Then I heard the knocks on the door and Esmee opening the door. I heard the cart wheel into the room. Sleeping was not possible!

Esmee set the plate in front of me. I saw the delicately placed sandwiches on the dish. It looked like a work of art. Maybe the chef use to work on the Food Network? I was afraid to destroy the beautiful picture arranged on the china.

"I know I don't eat but that food looks delicious!" Alice complimented. I nodded my head in agreement. "Want some?" I teased. Alice pursed her lips and went back to work.

I picked up a piece and the sandwich stayed intact. Usually I had the contents slopping out of the sides as soon as I picked up a sandwich. This was a miracle sandwich. The first bite and I tasted heaven.

"How is it?" Alice wondered and rubbed something on my eyelids.

"It's superb. The best sandwich I ever had." I ate the whole sandwich and downed the Coke. I was filling better already. It gave my blood sugar a boost and Alice was finally done with my make-up. She got up and went to the bag.

"Ta da!" She held a mirror out to me. I took it and stared at my reflection. She was excellent. I looked like me except a little more colorful. My eyes were highlighted in shimmery browns and light mascara draped my eyelashes. My lips were pale pink and my cheeks blushed with rouge.

I changed into the dress and shoes. Alice appraised me and gave me a thumbs-up. Esmee sat on the couch in her violet dress while Rosalie played with a game on her cell phone. We were ready to go. Now I was definitely nervous!

Author's Note: Dedicated to my cousin Mo! We were both extremely disappointed in the casting change of Victoria!


	29. Chapter 29

(29) Unforgettable

The elevator doors dinged open and we stepped into the lobby. All the men were waiting in their tuxes; I stared at Edward who looked more than godlike. I put my head down sheepishly feeling plain compared to the Cullen family. Everyone stood side by side and Edward appeared beside me. He breathed deeply and looked at me.

"You look absolutely stunning. You take my breath away." Edward murmured and kissed my hair.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." I mumbled and heard Edward's soft chuckle.

"Thank you." Edward replied politely and we turned to follow everyone. As we went through the lobby many guests turned to stare at the family. Their expressions were shock and awe. I was surprised that they would react so gregariously when actors and models frequented this hotel. It was kinda funny.

Emmett held the door to the SUV open for Esmee and Edward opened the passenger door for the rest of us. We took our same seats and Carlisle drove out of the circular driveway. We passed a busy street that I recognized as Hollywood Boulevard. There were so many people out it looked like a mini New York. We went up a hill towards the residential streets. Then I saw the sign. Hollywood Bowl. I stared at Edward in confusion and turned to Alice. She smiled brightly and shrugged her shoulders. Her fake attempt to tell me she knew nothing.

I still was clueless as to the surprise. We pulled into an empty lot. Empty lot? Wasn't the Hollywood Bowl a famous performing center? Were we the only ones?

Carlisle parked the car in the front of the entrance and a young woman stood by the door. We climbed out of the SUV heading towards the entrance.

"Welcome to the Hollywood Bowl. Please follow me." She said and invited us to trail behind her.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, Bella isn't it wonderful." Alice announced and Jasper silently followed on her other side.

"It's divine." Esmee murmured and Carlisle took her hand as they walked in front of us. The walls held opera posters and pictures of singers. We walked to the terrace and stood overlooking the outdoor stadium. There was twinkling lights' decorating the face of the Bowl. In the center of the stadium was a table with a blood red cloth and votive candles. We walked down and Edward lifted me up so my feet barely touched the ground.

"Excellent." Emmett said and touched Rosalie by the arm.

"You've done a good job, Edward." Carlisle proclaimed.

"Yes, the staff got everything correct." Edward complimented.

A full string orchestra entered the stage and we took our seats. I stared in amazement as the men and women carried their instruments and sat in chairs that were provided for them. A full string orchestra for us? That was remarkable. Edward put his arm around me and pulled me beside him.

"This is so unbelievable." I gasped and smiled at Edward.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't like it." Edward said. "I know how you hate surprises!"

"Only because of the gifts. But your whole family is here and it's different. The best surprise I ever had." I pronounced.

A composition began and the instruments teemed to life. I sat back and heard the melody building as violins and flutes joined the music.

"This is Bach's badinerie with the string section." Edward whispered into my ear. The music was magnified by the acute sound system. The flutes were the dominant instrument that much I could tell. Then it ended and a familiar tune sounded.

I turned to Edward. "Debussy?" I asked.

Edward smiled and nodded. _Claire de lune_, the gentle melody wafted into my ears. The heartbreaking music had me teary eyed. I listened to the orchestra's perfect rendition. Edward closed his eyes and absorbed the music. Carlisle leaned his head in appreciation. The Cullen family sat perfectly still as the music increased. I was the only one looking at everyone's reactions and fidgeting in my chair.

I didn't want it to end.

The piece finished and we clapped. The orchestra tipped their instruments. The conductor invited Edward to the front stage. Edward grinned and turned to me.

"This is for you." He gently said and kissed me on the lips.

I stared in disbelief when he went to the stage. He sat at the piano at a raised podium. A soft light illuminated his skin. He began strumming the keys. He was playing _my lullaby_. The notes took on a breathtaking quality. Esmee gasped and smiled in appreciation at Edward's composition.

He played Esmee and Carlisle's song with the same flow and energy. Esmee put her hand over her heart and sobbed tearlessly. Carlisle clutched her hand and looked at his wife.

Alice put her arm around my shoulder and I stared at Edward. I couldn't look away it was spellbinding. I felt the magic in the air. He looked at me and winked. His perfect skin glittered in the lights. He played another song with a different tempo and only the violins joined him. The song was soft and playful. His hands flowed effortlessly over the piano and he stared into my eyes. It was the most thoughtful present anyone had ever given me.

I couldn't believe I was here listening to him play. He was crazy renting out the whole Hollywood Bowl. The enormous arena was eerily quiet only my deep breathes. I wiped a few tears from my eyes when he strung out the last chords and ended the song. We all clapped and Emmett whistled. Edward left the stage and came towards us. I put my arms out and he scooped me up. I laughed as he turned me around.

"That was beautiful. Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." Edward murmured.

We walked out of the arena towards the SUV.

We piled in and drove through the night to the pier. I looked at Edward.

"We need to get Alice's Porsche." Edward explained.

"Oh." I said lamely.

Alice clapped happily. We parked in front of the car. It was parked on a banked cliff beyond the parking lot. Out of sight from the tow trucks.

Alice jumped out of the car. "Surprise!" She yelled at me.

What?????????????????????


	30. Chapter 30

(30) Revelation

Alice threw out her thin arms for extra emphasis. "Ta da!" She looked at me expectedly while she gestured with her outrageously wide-open arms.

I stared at the group for help. Emmett looked bewildered. Rosalie looked bored. Esmee smiled at me with a warm smile. Jasper stood beside Alice with a weird calming expression. Carlisle made a small noise of exasperation and put his head down. Edward was the only one who made a facial expression that did not look confused.

He gripped my hand tighter, which was shocking since his hands were ice cold to my warm hand.

"No way, Alice!" Edward sneered and gave his sister a sinister look with his eyes narrowing for extra emphasis. The gold ember color was solid and frightening.

"Edward, be reasonable! Actually what am I saying? It's not up to you. **Bella** will have the final choice!" Alice explained politely and stood a little closer to me. Well, as close as she dared with her furious brother right next to me.

I was trying to figure out what they were talking about. I looked at the Porsche. It looked the same to me. The comparable yellow paint with a shiny finish that sparkled under the moon.

I made a shrug with my shoulders. "I don't get it. I only see the car." I said lamely. Maybe there was something there that my human eyes could not see.

Alice grunted and gave me a close look. "Bella, look at the Porsche!"

"I am Alice and I don't get it, I'm sorry." I breathed then I noticed the difference that she was referring to. The modification was so slight that it took me such a long time to notice. Fortunately I wasn't the only one who didn't notice it right away. Well, Edward did but he didn't count. He had an unfair advantage after all. But was it even possible to do that.

Recognition dawned on Emmett and he raised his hand to give Alice a high five. "I think it's great!" He roared and then shut up when Edward gave him a dirty look.

"How did you keep it a secret?" Rosalie inquired impressed with Alice's crafty work.

"Well, believe it or not! I can actually keep something from Edward." Alice boasted. Everyone turned to her with incredulous expressions. "Okay! It was freaking hard to do it. But I did it and that is the important thing!"

Edward rolled his eyes. Jasper shook his head with disbelief at his love.

"Edward, I had no idea she would do something like this!" Jasper condemned then gave Alice a weary look.

"Oh for goodness sake! It's not like I ruined the car. It's just a minor improvement. I think it's excellent." Alice bragged while twirling her fingers upwards for extra flair.

"Okay, I may be the slowest one to know what's going on. But what's going on?" Esmee asked turning to Alice.

"She ruined a perfectly good present that is what's going on." Edward muttered.

"Your just upset Edward I know you don't mean that!" Alice rolled her eyes at her brother.

Edward put his arm around me. He whispered something to himself that sounded like "never again will I purchase an expensive gift."

"I added extra room in the Porsche, Esmee." Alice said and pointed at the hatchback that was not visible from the front angle where Esmee stood. Esmee walked around the car and her eyes popped open.

"Oh, goodness, now I see! Wow! That's incredible." Esmee responded and Carlisle nodded in agreement joining her beside the passenger door.

We stared at the converted Porsche. It was originally a two-seat sports car with a small trunk space. It seems Alice had the back part ripped out and she put in two passenger seats. The work was so seamless that it didn't disrupt the natural beauty of the foreign car whatsoever.

"Why did you do that, Alice?" I murmured. I had a feeling I already knew the answer to that question.

"Well, our road trip was interrupted and I thought it was only proper to do it the right way some might say _closure_." Alice revealed. She looked at Edward with a hopeful expression. Hah, good luck with that one! Edward looked like he wanted to kill his favorite sister.

Edward breathed evenly taking the moment to gather his thoughts. "Absolutely not!"

Alice dismissed Edward's negative response. "Like I said! It's not up to you!"

"Alice, I can't do that again! I mean what do I tell Charlie?" I grasped for a reason to say no to her ridiculous idea.

"I'll handle Charlie. So is that all you're worried about?" Alice leaned forward waiting for my answer. Everyone joined her.

"Well, honestly I'm worried about a lot of things. We seemed to get into a lot of trouble by ourselves!" I admitted.

"Okay also keep in mind that you could get in trouble just as easily in Forks too! You are a danger magnet remember. Plus we'll have two extra people to watch you. Besides I have a really cool idea for a place we can visit." Alice blurted then Edward got a funny look on his face.

He was still and he didn't say a word.

"I think he needs a minute." I said unsure of Edward's frozen expression.

Edward left my side and walked closer to Alice. He leaned over with a menacing stance and Jasper moved closer to him. "I am only going to say this one time! Forget this idea if you want to ever speak to me again." He hissed.

"She hasn't even heard it yet!" Alice complained and Jasper gripped her arm.

"I'm in!" Esmee announced quietly from the corner of the group. Edward looked at his mother in shock.

"Me too!" Rosalie declared solemnly yet I saw a curious look in her eyes.

Emmett looked at Rosalie surprisingly and she glared back at him.

"I am so happy!" Alice pumped her fists. "Of course, we'll need to know your decision, Bella."

"I don't know." I halted and turned towards Edward. His face was a composed mask of hurt and betrayal.

"Alice, I am asking nicely please just forget this. Let's go home." Edward said quietly to me. I had to lean closer to him to catch the words over the crashing waves.

"I'm surprised Edward. I mean I thought you had more faith in us women. I am offering Bella a chance of a lifetime. I mean it's not like she sees her _mom_ every day now that she lives in Forks." Alice said letting the last bit hang in the air.

"Excuse me." I said surprised.

"Your mom, Bella. She's home in Arizona. She wants to see you! Phil's going to train with the Diamondbacks triple A team." Alice said. "Also, we can go to a few other places like in Nevada or something."

"My mom!" I said excitedly.

Edward hugged me again trying to keep me at bay. But it was too late. I wanted to see Renee so badly.

"If you would like to see your mother, I can take you." Edward offered. "We can fly first class whatever you like!"

"I can't believe you don't trust us to take Bella to Arizona. I mean you have no faith in us. That's wrong Edward! Oh so you don't think Esmee or Rosalie can do as good a job protecting Bella." Alice said manipulating the situation.

Esmee got a pitiful expression on her face that made Edward twinge with guilt. Rosalie snarled and moved closer to Edward like she was going to pulverize him.

"That's insane. Rosalie will do an awesome job protecting Bella. I mean sometimes I'm even afraid of her." Emmett chuckled then saw Rosalie's fury and swallowed the last laugh.

"Edward, I'll be safe. Four is better than two after all. I need to see my mom." I held his hand and he sighed.

"How did I end up with such a evil sister?" He moaned in defeat and released my hand.

Alice thrusted her fists in the air and declared victory.

We all said our goodbyes. Esmee and Carlisle embraced. Emmett and Rosalie kissed passionately. Jasper and Alice looked at one another then hugged. I stood by the passenger door awkwardly while Edward stood off to the side. He came to me and wrapped his arms around me. He smelled like the ocean with a sweet after taste.

"Promise me that you will call me the minute you need me. I will be there no matter what!" Edward put his face into my neck and inhaled.

I held onto him carefully making sure my hand wasn't crushed by his solid weight. I felt better with this trip knowing that we were stronger in numbers. I was excited to see my mom. I wanted to spend some time with her I owed her that much.

"Be safe." Edward murmured and put his cold fingers to my temple to brush stray hairs from my face. He leaned down and kissed me with a deep urgency. I lost myself in his kiss feeling my body tingling from his mouth pressed against mine.

"There's one more thing, Bella!" Alice blurted.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read my stories and commented! I really enjoyed reading them. I look forward to your thoughts and suggestions! I must be crazy because there is a sequel! I just can't let it go, until it's complete. Crazier stories, catfights, and Vegas!!!!


	31. Chapter 31

New Story: Girls Really Wanna Have Fun

**/s/5294294/1/Girls_Really_Wanna_Have_Fun **

If that doesn't work you can check it out on my profile ulvgrl79


End file.
